Safety
by kittyashes
Summary: After Deeks and Sam are rescued, Kensi has some feelings that she needs to sort out, things that she needs to say, and things that she must know. Deeks is just hoping she doesn't change her mind about what she wants for them as he tries to heal from the events of his torture and fix the things in his- their- life.
1. Hospital Visit

Kensi ran into the hospital at a lightning fast speed. She's pretty sure she almost knocked over an old lady on her way to the front desk, but she doesn't care.

"Marty Deeks." Kensi shouted at the woman. "I need to see Marty Deeks."

"Ma'am calm down. He is just down the hall, room 128." The nurse at the desk directed her.

Kensi didn't have time to say thanks as she bolted down the hall to her partner's room. When she got close enough that she could see through the window, she stopped in her track at the horrific scene in front of her. She mustered up all of her will power not to cry and walked into his room.

Kensi sat on the chair beside his bed and grasped his hand with hers. She let a single tear escape her eyes as she sat beside him staring at his swollen face and bandaged arm.

She almost didn't hear it, it was just above a murmur. "Fern..." He mumbled in his sleep. Kensi looked down at their intertwined hands and smiled. _Yeah, Fern._

"Fern, please don't do this. Kensi..." Deeks continued to mumble. Kensi looked back up from their hands to study his sleeping face. His face was scrunched in worry and his hand tightened around hers.

"Kensi, please don't do this." He said just a little louder so it was just above a whisper.

Kensi decided it couldn't hurt to try and talk to him. "Do what?" She asked.

"Leave." He answered. She almost fell apart in that single moment.

"I won't." She promised.

* * *

"Fern." He mumbled a few hours later.

"Yeah? She asked suddenly brought back from her thoughts.

"You're hurting my hand." For a second Kensi was confused, but then she realized that he must be waking up.

"Oh, sorry." Kensi blushed.

"That's okay." He said as he turned his head toward her and opened his eyes slowly. _God, it was such a relief to see his eyes again._ "I kind of like it..." He paused, "It lets me know how you feel."

"How I feel?" She asked. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you're still holding my hand even though you don't realize it," He said and Kensi immediately pulled her hand away. "And you were trying to get information out of my unconscious mind."

"Was not!" Kensi defended, even though she knew she had been caught.

"Oh, come on, Fern. I always knew you had a soft spot for these golden locks."

"What are you talking about?" Kensi pretended to be unaware of what he meant. "You know what, don't answer that. You're on too many medications to think straight."

"I wasn't on any medications when I kissed you." Kensi's eyes went wide. She stopped all movement in that single second after he said it. He felt the light mood leave the room and a serious one enter.

"I should probably get a nurse." Kensi changed the subject. "Le- let them know that you're awake." And with that Kensi ran out of the room.

* * *

"We still have to talk about it." Deeks said after the nurse left the room.

"Yeah, I know." Kensi answered as she left her position in the door frame for one in the chair next to Deeks.

"And there's nothing that you can do to change the subject this time." Deeks challenged.

"I know."

"Think you can handle that?" Deeks asked hopefully.

"I can take it."

"Okay."

"Good." She said simply.

"Good?" Deeks questioned to himself more than to her. "God, you still suck at communication." He laughed to himself.

Before she had a chance to think about it, Kensi leaned over his bed and let his lips hover just half an inch from his. She looked in his eyes and saw that he was challenging -_daring_- her to go through with it. She wasn't going to back down this time. She kissed him softly at first, but then she found her hand in his hair and his hands cupping her cheeks. _She might suck at verbal communication, but she said everything she needed to say in that kiss. _When she pulled back, she searched his eyes for any sign that she had made a mistake. _She hadn't._

"How's that for communication?" Kensi asked.

Deeks was rendered speechless. "Um- uh-" Kensi just laughed at the sight in front of her. He paused for a moment and then smiled. "Still answering my questions with questions, I see." He said smugly.

"Only because that's part of my training." She replied.

"Oh, and where did you train to kiss like that?"

Nell stopped in her tracks right outside the door to Deeks room. _Why was she always the one to interrupt their little moments? _She quickly made her presence known by knocking lightly on the door frame. "Uh- guys?"

Kensi and Deeks looked up from their intent staring match to find her standing in the door.

"Oh, Nell, come in."

"What's up?" Kensi asked, trying to cover up what they had been talking about.

"I should be asking you two the same." Nell said as she stepped farther into the room.

Kensi blushed as she felt Deeks move his hand so that it was holding hers again. She looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"Good for you." Was all she said before she turned around and left the room, smiling.

"Um- okay that was awkward..." Kensi said as she turned her attention back to the now grinning Deeks.

"A little." He paused and seemed to be thinking before he continued. "So- um- tell me how you feel about me again.." Deeks smiled. "Ow, what was that for?" Deeks whined as he rubbed his arm.

"You deserved it." She said.

"What for?"

Kensi paused for a minute, and Deeks saw her face go from light to serious. And her eyes watered up a little again, "Almost breaking your promise."

Deeks didn't even have to think about what promise. He knew which one she meant. "But I didn't..." He answered her hidden question.

"No," She sighed, "You didn't."

And Deeks, being Deeks, couldn't let her mind settle on the what-if's that he knew her mind would come up with if he didn't make a joke. "So I think I should get a reward for keeping my promise."

Kensi laughed. "Yeah? What did you have in mind?"

"Well, for starters, I'm going to need you to feed Monty until I get out of this place."

"Done." Kensi said.

"And then..." He said, drawing it out."

"What?"

"Well, in the meantime, I could get used to you kissing me." Deeks said hopefully.

"Oh, really?" Kensi challenged.

"Ye-" He didn't have time to finish as Kensi kissed him again. She pressed her lips to his slowly and deepened the kiss as she shifted from her seat in the chair next to him. And she wasn't exactly sure how it happened, but she found herself lying against him in the hospital bed that night, just laying there thanking God that he was alive.


	2. Sore

"Ooh- ouch, Kens. Would you please be careful with me?" Deeks whined as Kensi helped him get through her front door.

"Deeks, I'm doing the best I can, but you can't stand on your own and we can't both fit through the door at the same time." Kensi answered.

"Well, be gentle on me." Deeks continued to pout as Kensi helped him to the couch. "I'm still healing."

"Yeah, I know." Kensi said as she closed the front door and sat next to him. "I can't forget." Kensi mumbled. She turned her head so that she was no longer facing Deeks.

"Hey, Kens, I'm gonna be fine." Deeks said as he slowly shifted to sit right next to her.

"I know that," Kensi looked back at him, "It's just that-"

"That what Kens?" Deeks asked.

"That I should have been there to help you. I should have had your back. We're partners Deeks and I was supposed to be there for you." Kensi whispered while she held back tears.

"Kensi, you were needed somewhere else. Michelle needed you, you saved her life. And you were there for me too. You were there _everyday_ while I was in the hospital, Kensi. You are the one who-" Deeks reached his hand out to touch her face. "You are the one who-" Deeks cut himself off again. He had to find the right way to say what he was thinking without scaring her away.

"You are the one who gave me a reason to live. You're the one who kept going through my mind. I was... You're the..." Deeks stumbled over his words. "You're the reason I didn't give Michelle up." Deeks blurted.

"What?" Kensi asked confused. Deeks was staring at her with his bright blue eyes praying that her reaction to that statement wouldn't be to crawl back into her shell and put her walls back up.

"Kensi?" Deeks asked after about a minute of nothing but Kensi staring off into space.

"What do you mean it was because of me?" Kensi asked hesitantly.

"I mean that, yes, I didn't want Michelle to be hurt and I didn't want to sacrifice the mission... But when it came down to it, I didn't give her up to save my own life or to have mine ended faster because it would put you in danger too.."

Kensi couldn't process this all at once. It was one of those things that needed to sink in over time, but she didn't have time. "Kensi? Please say something." Deeks pleaded.

"I- I- uh- don't know how to respond to that." She finally said as she finally looked back into his eyes after avoiding eye contact since his admission.

Deeks seemed to understand, _he did know her best, afterall. _"That's okay, you don't have to." He said as he leaned back onto the couch again.

Kensi was silent for another minute before she spoke again. "But I want to, I just don't know how." She whispered, her gaze never leaving his face.

"Listen to what your heart tells you, not what your brain tells you." He murmured, thinking that she couldn't hear him.

Kensi did exactly that. She closed her eyes and breathed in slowly before opening her eyes and leaning over to Deeks hesitantly. She let her face hover about three inches from his as she watched his eyes examine her.

He completed her motion and let their lips meet very softly. They both pulled back simultaneously and smiled at each other. Kensi leaned forward and grabbed the remote off of the coffee table before switching on the television. Deeks, however, didn't let his eyes leave her as she pretended to become engulfed in the movie on TV.

Just like that, though, Deeks knew that Kensi was happy with where they were. In their 'partnership' or whatever they could call it now. Kensi seemed to read his mind because she spoke up again. "Deeks?"

"Yeah?" He asked as he continued to watch her.

"What are we?" She asked. She looked away from the television to stare into his eyes.

"I don't know, Kensi." He said as she shifted her whole body to face his.

"Where are we, then?" She stared into his eyes begging him for answers to help her clear up the mess in her head.

"We need to know where we're going to know where we are." Deeks answered quietly.

"Then where are we going?" She asked, searching his eyes for the answers that she knew he didn't have, but still hoping she would find them.

"I don't know, that's up to you." Deeks said, watching her face even closer to catch her reaction.

"I don't know what I want for us..." Kensi admitted.

"But there is an 'us,' right?" He asked nervously.

"There's always been an 'us,' Deeks, but I need to know what we are." Kensi replied.

Deeks thought for a few minutes, but to Kensi, it felt like hours. She watched his face as she let this information sink in.

"We are two people, who care very deeply about each other, and have been to hell and back. We lay our lives down for each other everyday and we couldn't let another day go by without finding the only missing support in each other because we have to admit that there's something special between us." He finally said.

"Wow," Kensi said, "I never thought of it like that..."

"You had never thought of us like this before either." He reminded her, knowing that she would come back with a smart remark.

"And you had?" She asked sarcastically.

"As a matter of fact, yes. All the time, Fern." He said.


	3. What Do You Want?

"Kensi, can you hand me my shirt?" Deeks asked as he sat on the edge of his bed.

"Sure. I just hope you heal soon," Kensi paused and smirked. "So I don't have to help you pick up every little thing that you drop."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Deeks, when you're not in danger, you're a klutz." Kensi teased.

"Well, did you ever think that maybe I like seeing you bend over?" Deeks remarked.

"What do you mean by that?" Kensi asked with a sarcastic tone.

"Well, not to be forward, but you've got a nice-" Kensi cut him off with a light punch to his arm. "Ow, what was that for?"

"For what you were about to say." She answered as she helped him lift his old shirt off of his body.

"And what was I about to say?" Deeks asked as he caught her admiring his now bare chest.

"Something that deserved a punch in the arm." Kensi said as she reached for his fallen shirt.

"Wow, you have no idea how to take a compliment."

"What do you mean by that?" Kensi asked.

"Noth- ohh-" Deeks winced as he raised his arms above his head. His face got really pale and he looked faint.

"Deeks, are you okay?" Kensi asked as she helped him sit back on the bed.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Kensi questioned, genuinely concerned.

"Yeah, I'll be okay."

"Will be okay and are okay are two different things." Kensi reminded him as she sat down next to him.

"Kens, I'm fine." He assured her, but winced again as he slipped the shirt over his head.

* * *

"What did you mean?" Kensi asked as she sat next to Deeks on the couch.

"What are we talking about?" Deeks asked, looking away from the TV.

"Last night... When you said that you thought about us like this before." She said, never looking away from the TV.

"I meant..." Deeks thought for a minute. "I meant that I saw us as more than partners."

"So why didn't you do anything about it?" She asked, turning away from the television to look into his eyes. He felt the conversation turn serious then.

"We weren't ready." He said simply and that seemed to satisfy her because she turned back to whatever movie was playing.

A few minutes later she spoke up again. "So what makes us ready now?" She asked.

"I don't know..." He answered honestly. "I just felt like it was time to stop beating around the bush."

"And that bush would be?" Kensi asked.

"Us.. The more than friends 'us.' The 'us' that isn't afraid to tell each other how we feel." He answered.

"The 'us' that can do this?" Kensi asked as she took his face in her hands and brought it to meet hers in a kiss that was so soft and quick that he almost didn't register that it had happened.

"Um- Uh- Yeah?" Deeks stumbled over his words as he looked into Kensi's eyes. He saw the sincerity of the kiss in her eyes which put him off his game even more.

"Good to know." Was all she said before she turned back to the television in front of her.

Deeks remained silent for a minute before he decided it was his turn to ask questions. "Kens?"

"Yeah?"

"About last night..." Deeks trailed off. Kensi leaned forward and grabbed the remote. She turned off the TV and turned her whole body to face Deeks.

"What about it?" She asked.

"I know I told you that it was up to you, but where are we going?" Deeks asked as he stared into her eyes.

"Where do you want to go?" Kensi asked attentively.

Deeks didn't even think about it. He just couldn't find a way to put it into words that wouldn't freak Kensi out. "I- uh- We-" Deeks stumbled over his words.

"Listen to what your heart tells you, not what your mind tells you." Kensi repeated his words from the previous night. "Maybe you should take your own advice." Kensi suggested as she got up and headed into his kitchen for another beer. Deeks just sat there, speechless. He _knew _that she would crawl back into her walls if he were to tell her what he imagined in their future. _Or would she?_

When Kensi sat back down on the couch, she simply leaned her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes. About twenty minutes later, Deeks realized that she was asleep. He knew that his body would protest majorly, but he got up and picked her up in his arms none-the-less, and carried her to his bedroom. He laid her down under the covers and placed a kiss to her forehead before carefully changing into some more comfortable sweats and joining her in his bed.

Kensi must have felt the movement of the mattress, because once he was under the covers, she subconsciously curled up into his side and put her arm across his waist. Deeks smiled and pulled her closer as he ran his fingers through her hair.

* * *

Kensi woke up but didn't open her eyes. She knew that she had fallen asleep on the couch and knew that her body would protest once she was fully awake, but when she turned over, she felt sheets beneath her instead of couch cushions.

She opened her eyes, suddenly alert. He had carried her to bed _in his injured state_ and covered her up. She found herself face to face with a sleeping Deeks who had his arm lazily flung across her waist in a protective manner. She tried to slowly separate herself from him to go think in the other room, but he tightened his hold on her waist in his sleep and nuzzled his face into her neck.

"Morning," He mumbled, mostly asleep.


	4. Where We Are

"Morning..." Kensi said as she watched his sleepy face. He slowly opened his eyes at the sound of her voice and smiled.

"How did my Fern sleep?" Deeks asked as his mind was entering awareness.

"_Your_ Fern?" Kensi asked, kind of shocked at the blatant admission of what he wanted for them.

That snapped Deeks into complete awareness really fast. He sat up and leaned his head against the headboard. "Well- uh- I- uh.." He stumbled over his words. Kensi laughed, which caught Deeks off-guard and caused him to look at her curiously. "What?" He asked defensively.

"It's nothing. I-" Kensi thought for a minute and the smile slowly faded from her face to be replaced by a slightly more serious ghost of a smile. "I just kinda like the sound of that."

"Me too." He agreed. He let his hand leave his side to wander over to Kensi's hand in her lap, which he held onto. "My Fern." He tested. Kensi watched his face expectantly. "Yup, I definitely like the sound of that." He smiled cheekily.

"So- uh- what does that mean for us?" Kensi asked seriously.

"I don't know, what does that mean?" He asked back.

"Don't do that.." Kensi trailed off.

"Do what?" Deeks asked, even though he knew _exactly _what she was referring to.

"Answer my questions with questions." She said.

"But I want to know what you think that means, because we both know what I think it means for us." He answered.

"I need to hear it, Deeks. I need to hear what you think. I can't just keep trying to figure you out. If you want me to work on my communication, you need to work on yours too." She said, getting irritated.

"I don't know how to express what that means..." He saw Kensi's face sink and her eyes slightly darken. "But, I know how to express what I want." He added.

Kensi looked him straight in the eye and asked him, "What do you want then?"

"I want you." He answered. He didn't look away or try to make a joke like he normally would. He said it with as much certainty as a person could have, _because he truly meant it._ Kensi's eyes went wide, and for a moment, he thought he had admitted it too soon. Then the corners of her mouth twitched up into a smile and she stared back into his eyes in awe.

"I want you too." She admitted. He felt relief fill his body as he realized what she had said. It was the most honest an answer that she had ever given Deeks. She _hadn't_ pulled away, she _hadn't _brushed the whole thing off and pretended that it had never happened. No, instead she _had_ been so honest with him, she _had_ admitted her _true_ feelings to him. And she had _never_ broken eyes contact while doing it, and that meant so much more than words could _ever_ describe. And they both knew it.

They just sat there staring into each other's eyes, completely lost in thought for a few minutes, before Deeks broke the silence. "So, what do you want for breakfast?"

Kensi was pulled back to reality at his words and stopped him from getting up. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"Trying to get up, so I can make us breakfast." Deeks answered seriously.

"Nope. Nu-uh. You are going to sit back down. You are not in any condition to be standing up and cooking." She said forcefully. "I will make us breakfast."

"Awweee... Come on Kensi. We all know you aren't the best cook. Please don't put me through the pain of food poisoning." Deeks joked as Kensi helped him off the bed and into the living room.

"Hey! I am not that bad of a cook." She complained as she helped him down onto the couch. "Besides, if there is one thing I can make, it's pancakes and bacon."

* * *

"Mmm... That smells delicious." Deeks said as Kensi brought him a plate of pancakes and sat on the couch next to him.

"I told you so." She remarked as she took a bite of her own pancakes.

"Really? We haven't even been dating for two hours and you're already pulling the 'I told you so' card?" Deeks whined. Kensi froze at his words.

"Dating?" Kensi asked.

"Well- I- uh- kinda assumed after our talk this morning..." Deeks trailed off as he watched Kensi swallow the pancake in her mouth.

"Oh." Was all she said before she turned her attention back to her pancakes and took another bite. After a few more minutes she spoke again, "Deeks?"

"Yeah?" He asked, a little too quickly.

"You never answered my question." She could hear the nervousness in her own voice and inwardly scolded herself for sounding so desperate.

"What question?" Deeks set his plate of pancakes on the coffee table and scooted right next to her on the couch. He took her pancakes as well and placed them next to his. He wanted them to have each other's full attention.

"Where are we going?" She said. "Where do you see us going?" Then, almost as if she had read his mind, she added, "Deeks, I can take it."

"Well- I- uh-" Deeks struggled to find his words yet again and looked into her expectant eyes.

"Please, Deeks, I need to know. Just close your eyes. Pretend like I'm not here and that you're talking to Monty or something. Please." She pleaded and he could see her eyes begin to well up with tears, so he did as he was told.

"I see us in a small house, somewhere near the beach. A little girl with your beautiful mismatched eyes and my smile. And I see Monty playing with her, probably in some tutu and his nails are probably painted pink." Deeks smiled. "And she'll probably want to be just like her mommy, but a total daddy's girl."

Deeks opened his eyes to look at Kensi staring at him with an unreadable expression on her face. "Wow, uh-" Kensi paused. "I- uh- didn't expect you to be so honest."

"You wanted the truth.." He reasoned.

"And I'm glad you gave it to me..." She said


	5. Nightmares and Scares

"Kensi.." Deeks mumbled in his sleep. He subconsciously moved closer to her in the bed. "Kensi.. Please.." Deeks seemed to plead. This woke Kensi up and she rolled over to face him.

"Don't hurt her." Deeks mumbled into his pillow. "Kensi," He pleaded. That was when Kensi was 'shot' wide awake by recognition of her name coming out of his mouth in such a _desperate_ tone. "Just don't. Don't hurt her." He mumbled seconds later.

Kensi moved closer to him on the bed, trying to wake him up from his nightmare slowly. "Just... please." Deeks whispered.

"It's okay, Deeks. Nobody's going to hurt me." She whispered in his ear.

"Kensi, they'll kill you." He turned in his sleep to face her.

She put her hand on his cheek and whispered, "No they won't. Deeks, you won't let that happen."

"Kensi..." Deeks begged, "What if I can't save you?"

Her heart broke a little, but she had to wake him up. "You've already saved me, but now I need you to wake up."

"Wake up?"

"Wake up!" She said as she ran her hand through his hair. Deeks eyes opened slowly to see his beautiful partner just inches from him. He fought to think straight as he woke up.

"Kensi..." Deeks looked over at the clock beside him. "You're even beautiful at two in the morning."

"Deeks, this is serious." She said as she pulled him to her on the bed. "You had a nightmare."

"I know..." He admitted.

"Deeks, what was it about?" Kensi asked over a sudden lump in her throat.

"Nothing important." He answered, but he knew he wasn't fooling her, especially when she gave him _the look._ "Nothing you need to worry about." He tried, but he knew she still wasn't buying it,

"Deeks," Kensi warned, even at two in the morning, she was intimidating. _No, she was especially intimidating at two in the morning, because if she was awake at that time, that meant she had missed some valuable sleep. _"Deeks, this is the second time you've had a nightmare that makes you talk in your sleep since..."

"Second?" Deeks asked. "When was the first?"

"When you were in the hospital, you were pretty out of it." She answered, unable to look in his eyes out of fear that she would cry if she saw him in pain. And Kensi never cried in front of people.

"Oh." Deeks said. For a few minutes he just seemed to lay there thinking, until he finally spoke up. "What did I say?"

"What do you mean?" Kensi asked.

"What did I say in my sleep?" Deeks asked again.

"You were, uh, saying my name." She answered simply.

"Oh... Anything else?" Deeks asked, eager to know what his subconscious mind knew that he didn't.

"Um- in the- uh- hospital, you told me..." Kensi trailed off.

"Told you what?"

"You told me not to leave..."

"And tonight?"

"Tonight was worse.." She whispered to him as she moved to be closer to him.

"How bad was it?"

"You- you told them not to hurt me." Kensi answered. She moved closer still until she was almost flush against him.

"Oh.." Deeks hadn't realized that he had spoken enough of his dream in his sleep for her to know what he had been dreaming.

"Deeks, it will be okay. I'm not going anywhere." Kensi assured as she turned so the back of her head was tucked beneath his chin. Then she reached behind her for his hand and brought it to rest on her stomach, leaving her hand over his.

"I know." Deeks mumbled, already beginning to fall back to sleep.

"Good," She simply answered as she felt him nuzzle his head into her neck and heard his breathing begin to level out.

* * *

Deeks woke up to an empty bed. Immediately he was wide awake, and sat up, looking for any sign of Kensi. The clothes she had worn to bed were in the hamper by the bathroom. Her shoes were still laid haphazardly on the floor, so he knew that she couldn't have left. Then he heard the shower turn on.

Deeks got up and walked over to the bathroom door and knocked. "Kensi?" No answer. "Kensi?" He tried again. "Come on, Fern, don't mess with me." Deeks continued. Still no answer. "Kensi, if you don't answer me, I'm coming in." She still didn't answer.

"Ten..." Deeks began. "Nine... Eight... Seven..." Nothing. "Kensi, I'm serious." He warned. "Six... Five... Four..." Deeks gripped the door knob and took a breath. "Three... Two..." Deeks slowly turned the knob and pushed the door open.

"Deeks!" Kensi screamed when she turned around to face him in nothing but a towel.

"Sorry Kens. You weren't answering."

"I couldn't hear you over the shower!" Kensi said. Suddenly Deeks realized what situation they were in and smiled. "What?" Kensi asked when she saw his face.

"Nothing, uh, I just feel like I have déjà vu."

"Oh, yeah?" Kensi asked. Deeks only nodded smugly. "Well, how's this for déjà vu?" Kensi teased. "Take it off."

"Excuse me?" Deeks asked.

"You heard me. Take it off." Kensi smirked at Deeks as he seemed to think about whether or not to listen to her.


	6. Jump

**Okay, in this chapter, you are going to hate me, then love me, then hate me and love me at the same time. You'll understand what I mean when you read it. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"Kens, you don't want to do this." Deeks warned as she stepped closer to him.

"And why not?" She asked. Her eyes were filled with that _oh so familiar_ look of lust. She smiled as she took another step toward him.

"Because, you don't want to." She took another step toward him and he gulped.

"But, what if I want to?" Kensi asked, getting closer to him. She was only about six inches from his body. Deeks searched her eyes for any sign that she was wrong and that she didn't want to do this. He found nothing.

"Uh- do you want to?" He asked nervously.

Kensi bit her bottom lip and stepped that much closer to him so that her body was flush against his. "What do you think?"

Deeks smiled that mischievous smile of his and put his arms around her back. He kissed her quickly. "Okay." Deeks took a deep breath. "One, two, three!" They jumped together.

* * *

"Oh my god. I can't believe we just did that!" Kensi said once the instructor had pulled them back up.

"Yeah, well, I guess I can cross bungee jumping off of my bucket list." Deeks smiled as he took her hand in his.

"You guys have fun?" The instructor asked as Kensi and Deeks sat down to allow him to take the bungees off of their ankles.

"Yeah." Deeks answered. Then he looked at Kensi. "I'm glad we took the jump." He said, as he looked into her eyes. Kensi couldn't help but feel that there was a double meaning in his words.

"Me too." She agreed. She squeezed his hand and leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Well, I'm glad you two enjoyed it. Feel free to come again." The instructor said, effectively ruining the moment, as he finished removing Kensi's bungee.

* * *

"I had fun today." Kensi said as they walked along the beach barefoot.

"I did too." Deeks agreed as he stopped and turned his body towards her. Kensi stopped to face him. He just stared into her eyes.

"What?" Kensi asked after a few minutes.

"Nothing." Deeks answered.

"Why are you staring at me like that?"

"No reason. You just look amazing right now."

Kensi blushed. "Deeks, this is how you see me everyday."

"Yeah, but this is different." He said, still mesmerized by her beauty.

"Why is it so different?"

"I don't know. It's just that we're going back to work tomorrow, and this is the last day that I have you all to myself." He said seriously.

Kensi kissed him slowly. "Are you worried about the guys?" Kensi asked, and Deeks looked away. "They will be happy for us, if we even decide to tell them."

"They probably already know." Deeks said blatantly.

"Come on, Deeks, it's not as if they're Hetty. How would they know?" Kensi crossed her arms over her chest.

"Nell..." Deeks mumbled.

"What abou-" Kensi stopped mid-sentence. "Oooh, right. The hospital.." Kensi thought for a minute. "Well, then, if she told them, we own up to it." Kensi decided.

"And if she didn't tell them?" Deeks asked.

"And if she didn't tell them, we wait until the right time." Kensi said. "But, I'm not about to spend the rest of our last day alone worrying about whether or not Nell told them."

"So what do you want to do?"

"Oh, I have a few ideas." Kensi said seductively.

"Oh, really?"

* * *

As soon as they were safely in Deeks' apartment, Kensi pushed him against the door and kissed him with everything she had. "Kens-"

"Shut up and kiss me." Kensi mumbled against his lips.

"As you wish." Deeks allowed his hands to come up and frame Kensi's face for better access to her mouth. Kensi brought her arms up to lock around his neck and bring him closer. Kensi's hands moved forward so her palms were lying flat against his chest. Her finger subconsciously found the top button of his shirt and began to undo it. This caused Deeks to pull away mid-kiss.

"Kens, are you sure?"

"Absolutely." That was good enough for Deeks. He knew that she wouldn't have made a rash decision about them. _Not now._ Deeks hands wondered down to her back, where he held them momentarily, and he used the position to pull her even closer. Kensi, though, wasn't satisfied with their current position. She spun them around so her back was against the door and jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around his hips.

Deeks smiled into the kiss. _She was feisty, no matter what she was doing._ He carried her to the bedroom and closed the door with his foot, so there was no way Monty would interrupt them.

* * *

"Kensi?" Deeks asked as he absentmindedly let his fingers glide over the skin on her arm.

"Yeah?" Kensi asked, lifting her head from where it laid on his chest.

"I'm glad we did this." He said.

"What? Had se-" She stopped mid-word and thought about it. "Made love?" She corrected.

"Well, that too, but I'm glad we did this. Us. I'm glad we took the risk."

"Me too." She curled closer to him and laid her hand over his heart.

* * *

That night, Kensi awoke to Deeks saying her name again. "Kensi." He mumbled. She lifted her head to look at his sleeping face. It didn't look worried or scared as it usually did when he was having a nightmare.

"Kensi..." He mumbled again.

She wrapped her arms tighter around him and watched him for a second before she asked, "What Deeks?"

"I love you."


	7. Talking In Your Sleep

Kensi lay there staring up at the ceiling. _So Deeks loved her..._ It wasn't that he had said it, that wasn't the problem. It was that he had said it in his sleep. It was different. If he said it in his sleep, then she knows it has to be true, and she can't decide if that's a good thing or a bad thing. So she just lay there for about an hour trying to process what this meant.

On one hand, if Deeks loved her, it meant he wasn't going to leave her. On the other hand, it meant that she would likely spend days- or weeks- trying to figure out if she felt the same way. She would also end up pondering whether he realized that he loved her, or whether he only knew it subconsciously. _Great._

Deeks brought her out of her thoughts, though, when he shifted in his sleep and his arm tightened around her waist. Kensi smiled. She loved that her was so protective of her, even when he was asleep and there was no chance she could get hurt.

Kensi saw his nose twitch. So, he was happy. Right now he was happy, with her in his arms.

"Mmm... Kens.." Deeks mumbled. Kensi smiled, he must be having another dream. Deeks shivered in his sleep. "Kens..." He said again, only this time it seemed more aware. "Kens, you awake?"

Kensi turned around in his arms. Deeks was awake, now. She was about to say some little comment like _I am now, _but decided against it when she saw his face. "Deeks, what's wrong."

"I have to talk to you about something. It can't wait until tomorrow." Kensi felt her pulse increase- she's pretty sure Deeks did too- as a thought hit her. _What if he's going to tell me he loves me?_ Kensi still didn't know how she felt about his sleeping self knowing that he loved her, so she didn't know what she would do if her told her now- _while he was awake.._

"What is it?" Kensi asked impatiently. She wasn't sure if she wanted to know the answer.

"But you have to promise to let me finish before you say anything." Deeks warned.

"Anything..." Kensi agreed.

"Okay..." Deeks closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Do you remember last week when you asked me where I saw us going?" Kensi nodded. "Well, I got to thinking... What if that's not what you want?" He asked unsure.

Kensi sighed. She didn't know whether it was out of relief or out of worry of discussing the touchy subject. "Deeks..." Kensi tried.

"No, you promised you would let me finish." Deeks ran a hand through his hair. "What if that's not where you see us going? What if-" Kensi knew that she promised to let him finish, but she couldn't take it anymore. She kissed him mid-sentence and hoped he would just drop it. _He didn't._

"Kensi, I'm serious." He said once they pulled away. "What if that's not what you want?" Deeks stopped talking and Kensi looked at him expectantly. "This is where you speak, Kensi."

"Deeks, until not very long ago, I would have never thought that that's what I wanted." Kensi paused, and she saw Deeks' eyes lose their sparkle. "But," Kensi added, stressing the word. "Then this happened. And I- I realized, that maybe it wouldn't be such a bad thing afterall." Deeks eyes got wide when she said that and Kensi smiled.

"Really?"

"Deeks, if you want a little girl and a house by the beach, then so do I. Because I would do anything to make you happy. Because, believe it or not, I really like that nose twitchy thing on you. So, if that means that I have to put up with your stupid inappropriate jokes everyday for the rest of my life, then so be it." Kensi reached out for his hand and took it in hers."But there is no way I'm letting you dress our daughter up in those stupid pink dresses." Kensi smiled as Deeks laced their fingers together. "I love you." Kensi blurted without even thinking. Deeks eyes snapped up to meet hers once again.

"Wow..." Deeks said, never letting his eyes leave hers.

"What?" Kensi asked, afraid that maybe she had made the wrong move.

"Nothing, it's just-" Deeks hesitated. "I thought I would be the first one to say it, that's all."

Kensi thought about this for a moment. _So he did know how he felt._ "You- uh- talk in your sleep. You already told me..." Kensi replied.

"When?" Deeks asked.

"About an hour ago..." Kensi watched as his face lit up. He looked very happy in that moment.

"I love you, Fern." Deeks leaned over and kissed her.


	8. Up And Running

"Oh my god. You guys have no idea how much of a relief it is to see these walls!" Deeks exclaimed as he walked into the bull pen. He and Kensi had left separately to avoid suspicion.

"You're telling me." Sam said from his desk. "It's nice to be back."

"Well guys, it's nice to have you back." Callen said. "Those temps were really getting on my nerves."

"You're telling me." Nell said as she walked into the bull pen. "I missed you guys." She said to Sam and Deeks.

"Nell, I have never been happier to see your gorgeous face." Deeks said as he took his seat at his desk. Nell blushed.

"Mr. Deeks may I see you in my office?" Hetty asked from where she stood behind Deeks, making him jump.

Once Deeks regained his composure he answered. "Uh- yeah, sure." He got up and followed Hetty to her desk.

"Mr. Deeks," Hetty began once she sat at her desk. "I understand that you and Ms. Blye's personal relationship has recently progressed..." Deeks swallowed and nodded, already believing to have known where this was going. "And I trust that you will not let it affect your work?" Hetty asked.

"Hetty, I don't think I can promise that..." Deeks trailed off.

"And why not, Mr. Deeks?" Hetty asked with a subtle smile on her lips.

"I can't promise that it won't affect our work. Because, I know it will... It will make me work just that much harder to protect her. I would _never_ let anything happen to her." Deeks paused. "But I have the feeling you already knew that." Hetty smiled.

"That I did, Mr. Deeks." She agreed. Hetty took a sip of her tea.

"So, what did you really bring me in to discuss?" Deeks asked seriously.

"Ah, yes, of course. Mr. Deeks, Mr. Bates has informed me that he would like to call you back for another assignment." Deeks groaned. "Of course, he could not do this if you were an official NCIS agent." Deeks smirked. "I would like to know if you had thought about turning in those papers I had given you?" Hetty left it open as a question, even though they both knew it was a request.

"I can't say it hasn't crossed my mind." Deeks agreed.

"So tell me, Mr. Deeks, what is keeping you tied to LAPD?" Hetty asked.

Deeks thought about it for a moment. "Nothing." He answered honestly.

"Then I expect those papers on my desk first thing in the morning." Hetty said. Deeks got up from his chair and returned to the bull pen, smiling.

"What was that about?" Kensi asked when he reentered the bull pen. Deeks didn't say anything, just faked a straight face and sat down at his desk. "Deeks!"

Deeks nonchalantly looked up. "What?"

"What did Hetty want?" Kensi asked again.

"Bates wants to call me back." Deeks answered. _Technically he was telling the truth._ Deeks saw Kensi's face sink and her eyes sadden.

"When?"

"Don't know." He answered, still not lying.

"Why?"

"Don't know."

"Oh..." Kensi went back to her paperwork. Deeks opened the bottom drawer of his desk and pulled out the envelope that held the NCIS application. He smiled, got up from his desk, and carried it to Hetty.

"Congratulations, Mr. Deeks." Hetty said as she took the envelope. "Does Ms. Blye know?"

"Not yet." He answered.

"And when, might I ask, do you intend to tell her?"

"When I get my badge." He answered simply. Hetty smiled, opened the bottom drawer of her desk, and pulled out a new NCIS badge and SIG.

"Please hand over your LAPD badge and issued gun." She said. Deeks pulled out his gun, took out the ammunition, and placed them on her desk. Then he reached for his badge and placed it, too, on her desk. "I will be sure that Mr. Bates receives these and the correct paperwork. Congratulations, Mr. Deeks, you are now an official NCIS probationary field agent." Deeks took his new gun and holstered it and placed his new badge in place of the old one. Then he pulled his shirt over them and left Hetty's office for the second time that day.

"Deeks, we need to talk." Sam said when he sat at his desk.

"About what?" Deeks said, not looking up from the file he had just opened.

"I think you know." Sam came over and stood in front of his desk, arms crossed. Deeks looked up for the first time since he entered the bull pen.

"Where's Kensi?" He asked.

"Shooting range." Sam answered simply.

"And Callen?"

"With Kensi."

"Oh." Deeks said. "So what do you need to talk to me about?" Deeks asked, as though he was oblivious.

"Bates can't call you back. Not now." Sam paused. "Look, we just got back, and Kensi needs some normalcy in her life. You can't leave her to go on some undercover mission when she just got you back."

"I'm not leaving." Deeks said, looking back down at his papers.

"What do you mean you're not leaving?" Sam asked. "You just told us Bates wants to call you back."

"Yeah, Sam, _wants_ to." Deeks stressed the word wants.

"But you're LAPD, and he's your boss, if he wants you back, you have to go back." Sam reasoned.

"Exactly,"

"But you're not going back."

"Nope."

"So then that means..."

"Yup."

"Congrats dude, but you better go tell Kensi."

* * *

Deeks walked into the shooting range and closed the door. "G, can I have a minute?"

"Sure, man." Callen said, and he left the shooting range. Deeks walked up to the stall next to Kensi's and tried to talk to her.

"Kens..."

"I'm fine, Deeks." She said and put her earmuffs back on. Deeks followed her lead and put his on too. Kensi shot off a few rounds before she looked at him and they took their earmuffs off. "What?"

"I know you're not fine. I don't like that Bates wants to call me back either."

"I said I'm fine, Deeks."

"No, you're not." Kensi put her earmuffs back on and turned back to the target in front of her. Deeks did the same, and when he pulled out his gun, she eyed him suspiciously.

"LAPD issue new guns?" She asked when he had finished his rounds.

"No." He replied simply.

"Off duty weapons aren't permitted on NCIS property." She said icily.

"Not an off duty weapon." He just shrugged. He went to leave and 'accidently' dropped his new badge on his way out.

"Deeks, you dropped your-" Kensi gasped. She looked at the badge and then at where Deeks had left. Tears filled her eyes, and then a thought hit her. She ran out the door after him. "Deeks!" She yelled. He was already back in the bull pen.

"Deeks..."

"What, Fern?" He replied, grinning.

"I love you." There. Now they knew. Sam and Callen knew. Kensi could see Deeks eyes widen. _Well, she couldn't take it back now.._

"Did she just say-?" Callen asked, shocked.

"I believe she did, Mr. Callen." Hetty turned to Sam and Callen. "I believe she did..." And with that, she walked away.

Kensi and Deeks didn't notice any of this though. They were too caught up in each other's eyes to understand what was going on around them. Deeks stepped closer to Kensi, brushed a strand of hair out of her face, and leaned in. He kissed her, right there, in the middle of the bull pen, surrounded by the team, for everyone to see.


	9. More Than Partners

"Mmmm-mmm." Callen cleared his throat. Kensi and Deeks pulled apart sheepishly. Kensi's face was turning a deep shade of pink, while Deeks was standing there awkwardly. "So- uh- you two- how long has this been going on?"

Deeks shrugged. "You should ask Hetty that." When Sam and Callen gave him a look he defensively added, "What? She knows everything. Even before we do. She's like a little ninja."

"Mr. Deeks, what do you mean by little?" Hetty asked from behind them, making him jump?"

"I- uh- see? Ninja." He said, turning his attention back to the guys.

"Hurt her and you die." Sam warned.

"I'm not the one that you need to worry about. Her, on the other hand... Ouch! What was that for?" Deeks exclaimed when Kensi punched his arm. "See what I mean? She'll be the one hurting me."

"It's only to keep you in line. Besides, we all know you secretly like it." Callen said as he returned to his desk.

"And I wouldn't have it any other way." He said. "Oh- uh- Kens, can I have my badge back?"

"Oh, right..." Kensi handed him his badge from her back pocket. Callen watched as he secured the badge back into place.

"Oh- Kens, I think you gave him your badge." Callen said, turning his attention back to his files.

"No, I didn't. Mine's right here," Kensi pulled out her badge, "See?" Callen looked up again, and sure thing, Kensi was holding her NCIS issued badge, but he had just seen Deeks put away an NCIS badge.

"Deeks, something you need to tell me?" Callen interrogated.

"Oh, uh, yeah. I'm dating Kensi." Deeks answered, pretending to be oblivious to what Callen was referring to.

"No, I mean is there anything else you want to tell me?" Callen asked, slightly annoyed.

"Oh, yeah, right. I'm an NCIS agent now." Deeks shrugged as if it was the most normal thing in the world. Nell's eyes got wide as she joined them in the bull pen.

"NCIS agent?" She asked.

"Yeah, as of this morning, actually." He sat at his desk.

"Oh, well, congratulations."

"Thanks."

"Deeks, isn't there something else you should tell her?" Sam asked, glancing up from his own files.

"Not that I'm aware of." He opened his top drawer to get a pen, and that's when he saw a small envelope with his name on it from Kensi. He decided he would look at it later.

"A certain situation with a certain agent in this room, who just so happens to be your partner." Sam urged.

"Not ringing any bells." Deeks smirked at Nell, who just looked confused.

"Really?" Nell asked. "Can't you guys just tell me."

"Nell, you already know." Kensi said, from her spot next to Nell.

"Oh, is this about you two dating?" Nell asked. Kensi nodded. "Yeah, I already knew." Nell shrugged and bounced up the stairs.

"Whoa, wait, you told Nell but you didn't tell us?" Callen asked.

"We didn't say anything to Nell." Deeks defended as he watched Kensi sit at her desk.

"She saw me kiss him at the hospital." Kensi said, not looking up from her computer.

"Wait, you guys were together then?" Sam asked confused.

"Not technically." Deeks turned to his laptop and sent an IM to Kensi. _What's in the envelope?_

"Look, it's hard to explain. Can you just drop it and be happy for us?" Kensi asked as she replied to Deeks message. _I have no idea what you're talking about..._

_Come on, Fern! Tell me._

_If you are so curious, just open it and see!_

_But it's more fun this way._

_It's a key._

_To?_

_The thing in the box._

_I had almost forgotten about the box..._

_Are you ever going to open it?_

Deeks had to stop and think about this for a minute. Would he ever open the box? _Maybe someday, but you were wrong, Fern._

_What was I wrong about?_

_Everything I ever wanted isn't in that box, because everything I've ever wanted is you, Fern._ A second later he added: By_ the way, I love you too._

Kensi smiled as she read his message. It was crazy that he could make her do that through just an IM, but he did. And he somehow managed to make technology so intimate for them. She looked up from her computer to see Callen looking at her. "What?" She asked defensively.

"Nothing." He mumbled, before returning to his paperwork.

* * *

Five P.M. on the dot. That's when it happened. Callen got up from his desk, walked over to Deeks' desk and mumbled, "Follow me." and walked away. Deeks gave Kensi a worried look before he got up and followed Callen to the shooting range. _Not exactly the ideal place for a conversation with a man who was like Kensi's older brother. Especially not right after he had found out about them._

Deeks closed the door and stood opposite Callen. They looked at each other before Callen finally spoke. "You love her?" He asked.

"With all my heart." Deeks answered, his eyes never leaving Callen's.

"You gonna protect her?"

"With my life. Always do."

"If you hurt her, they will not find a body. Understand?"

"Perfectly." Deeks gulped

"Good, because this is the happiest I've seen her in a long time." Callen said, before putting on earmuffs and shooting off a clip, _straight through the head._ And only then, did he let Deeks leave.


	10. After A Long Day

"Oh my god." Deeks stated as he plopped down on the couch next

"Long day." Kensi stated simply.

"You know what we need?" Deeks asked as he began to pry himself from the couch. "Beer."

"You read my mind." Kensi hesitated. "So- uh- how did it go with Callen?"

"Let's just say he's looking out for you." Deeks said as he handed Kensi her beer. "I think he was trying to intimidate me."

"Then he's doing his job right." She smiled as she took a sip of her beer.

"Yeah, so did Sam say anything to you?" He asked.

"Not much, just asked if I was happy." She laughed. "And he said that he would be willing to dispose of your body for me if we ever got into it too bad."

"I'm not sure how I feel about that." Deeks joked, turning his attention back to the beer in his hands.

"Deeks?" Kensi asked after a minute. Deeks looked up at her when he heard the uncertainty laced in her voice.

"Kensi... Are you okay?" He asked concerned.

"What if Hetty separates us?" Kensi asked. "I mean, I know you just became an agent and all, but what if she makes us trade partners again? I don't think I could handle that. I mean, I know Sam would have your back and all, but I don't think I could take not being the one to..." Kensi rambled.

"Kens, trust me, I don't think she has any intention to do that." Deeks assured.

"How do you know?"

"Because I do." Deeks put his hand on her knee. "Hetty knows we work too well together to separate us."

"But we could get... distracted."

"Trust me when I say this... I would be more distracted if I wasn't your partner. I would be worried about you too much. And Hetty, being the little ninja that she is, knows that too." Kensi smiled. It was nice that he could turn a serious conversation light and assure her of something all at once.

"Yeah, but uh- remind me- what do you mean by little?" Kensi said, mood lightening.

* * *

"Deeks?" Kensi asked. She had been laying there for half an hour, unable to sleep.

"Hmm?" He hummed into her shoulder.

"I can't sleep." She admitted, sounding like a little girl. She turned in his arms so she was facing him.

"Why not?" He asked, propping his head up on his hand.

"I just thought of something and it won't leave me alone."

"What is it, Kens?" He asked, getting worried.

"What if we-" She trailed off.

"What if we what, Kens?" Deeks asked.

"What if we- don't work out?"

Deeks thought for a few minutes. He couldn't decide how to answer that. _What if we don't?_ But when he looked in her eyes, he saw the perfect way to answer that. "Well, _if_ we don't work out, at least we won't go through life regretting not giving us a shot. We won't have to wonder what we could have been. And _if _we happen to not work out, we will eventually find our way back to each other. But, I'm not going to let that happen, Kensi, because I love you. And we're not the type of people who throw something broken away. We fix it. It's what we do- it's what we've always done. But, I'm not going to let you dwell on the what ifs of life, because right now, you're here, with me, and I love you. And that's all that matters."

Kensi was almost crying. Her eyes were watering and Deeks could see her trying to hold back the tears. He leaned over, pushed her bangs out of her face, and slowly kissed her. Kensi couldn't help but let out a small laugh of relief when he pulled back. "I love you too." She leaned back in and kissed him again.

Deeks phone bleeped and he reluctantly pulled back from the kiss. "Mm- Kens, I have to get that."

"No, just let it ring." She said as she pulled him back over to her.

"What if it's work?" He asked through another kiss.

"They can wait." She simply said as she kissed him again, this time with more passion. She pulled him on top of her so that he was hovering just inches from her.

"But I just got-" She cut him off with another kiss.

"They can wait." She warned. "It's work or me." She told him.

"You it is." Deeks decided. "It's always you." He leaned down and kissed her again, this time with his full attention. Kensi smiled into the kiss and reversed their positions. So now, she was straddling him. Deeks smiled at his view. Kensi was looking down at him, her wild hair was hanging down, hiding some of her face. And she was focused on one thing, _him_. She was his, and his only. And that made him happy. His nose started to twitch.

"Like what you see?" Kensi asked seductively.

His answer, though, was more serious. "You have _no _idea." She leaned down and kissed him again, her arms on either side of his head, keeping her up and also preventing him from gaining dominance. His hands came up and skimmed across her back before finally settling at her waist. Kensi had to hold back a giggle when her found the ticklish spot right about her hipbone.

He quickly changed their positions back, so that he again was the one with dominance. He smiled at the beautiful sight beneath him again. Her hair was wildly spread across the pillows beneath her, and she was smiling up at him. _Yeah, he could fall in love with this sight._ But he didn't have time to process another thought before she pulled him back down to her for another long, slow kiss. It was breathtaking, and Deeks couldn't get enough.


	11. Close To Home

"Morning guys." Callen said as Kensi and Deeks walked into the bull pen.

"Callen." Deeks said as he and Kensi took their seats across from one another.

"So, uh, Deeks, now that you're an official NCIS agent, I guess that means G is your boss." Sam said from his seat at his desk.

"Oh, I'm going to enjoy this!" Callen joked, but Deeks didn't have time to respond because Eric's whistle rung through the bull pen.

"Guys, we got a case." He said from the top of the stairs. The whole team got up and followed Eric into tech ops.

"This is lieutenant Roger Baker. He was killed last night around-" Nell began, but Kensi interrupted her with a gasp.

"Ms. Blye? Do you know this man?" Hetty asked.

"Um- yeah. He lived on my street when I was little. He-" Kensi stopped.

"Ms. Blye, are you alright?"

"I- I think I just need some air." She said, and Kensi left tech ops.

"I'm just gonna..." Deeks said as he followed her out the door. He found her at the gym, taking her anger _-or was it grief- _out on the punching bag.

"Kens..."

"Not now Deeks." She said as she hit it again, more forcefully.

"Kensi..."

"Deeks, I said not now!" She said as she hit it again, growing more angry.

"Okay..." He said, feeling hurt. "I'll just go then..."

"Deeks..." She said with tears in her eyes as he walked away.

* * *

"Whoa, Kens, you okay?" Sam asked when she walked back into the bull pen.

"I'm fine." She said and sat down.

"Did Deeks do something?"Callen asked.

"I said I'm fine!" Kensi almost yelled as she started vigorously typing on her computer.

"Oh, well, in that case, Hetty wants to see you in her office." Callen told her.

* * *

"Ah, Ms. Blye, please, sit." Hetty said, gesturing to the chair opposite hers. "Now, how well did you know Mr. Baker?"

"He would watch me sometimes when I was little. His son and I were friends in elementary school. I haven't seen him since my dad-" Kensi stopped.

"I see," Hetty said. "And do you feel that this would affect your ability to remain professional while on the case?"

* * *

"I know it must be hard." Callen said, from his desk next to her.

"What must be hard?" Kensi asked.

"Not being allowed to work on this case." Callen said, not looking up.

"Hetty was overruled." Kensi simply stated.

"You've never let that stop you before." He pointed out.

"This time I have something to lose."

"And what would that be?" He asked. Kensi looked up at Deeks' empty desk. "You shouldn't take your anger out on him, you know."

"I know."

"So then apologize."

"I can't."

"Why not?" He questioned.

"I just can't."

"Afraid he won't forgive you?" Callen looked across the room at her.

"Something like that."

"He loves you, Kens, don't let him go over some stupid pride."

* * *

"Man, this is usually my favorite part. Waiting for the fly to enter the web, so we can snatch him." Deeks said from the passenger seat.

"So, why isn't it today?" Sam asked. "You should be relieved to be back to work. I am."

"It's just not the same."

"Deeks, she'll be fine. She isn't going to do anything stupid." Sam assured.

"That's not why I'm worried."

"Then why are you?"

"She's angry."

"What did you do?"

"Nothing, I just tried to calm her down."

"That's where you went wrong. You should have let her cool off first." Sam said. "Kensi's like a bomb, she needs to explode before you can put the fire out."

"But I don't want collateral damage."

"Then you have to cut the right wire." Sam hit Deeks shoulder. "That's our guy."

* * *

"We got him."

"I know."

"Hey, Kens, you okay?" Deeks asked, he went over and sat on the side of her desk.

"Hey, come on G, lets go upstairs." Sam said, guiding his partner out of the bull pen so Kensi and Deeks could have some privacy. Deeks watched them leave. "Hey, you okay?" He asked again when they were gone.

"No, he was like family to me."

"And I'm sure he knew you loved him."

"He was coming to town to see me!" She nearly shouted at him.

"Kens, it's not your fault." Deeks said. "It could have happened to anybody. It was a random hit."

"But it didn't happen to anybody! And now I have to live with that." A tear made its way down her cheek. "I have to go to his funeral and see his son and know that his dad died because he was on his way to see me! And I have to look him in the eye and tell him I'm sorry for-"

Deeks pulled her into a hug. "Kens, nobody blames you."

"I do." His heart broke with those two words. Ironically, those are the two words he had wanted to hear her say for so long, but not like this. This is not what he wanted, she sounded so small and helpless and he couldn't make that go away. That's what hurt the most.

"Kens, he wouldn't want you to. If there is anybody to blame, it should be the man that did this to him. And he's going away for a very long time. Don't blame yourself, because then you lose yourself. And if you lose you, I lose you." He put a finger under her chin to make her look into his eyes. "And I can't lose you."

Kensi nodded. "Okay." She barely whimpered.

"Okay, now let's get out of here."


	12. The Funeral

**This chapter... Ugh... This chapter is a little, maybe a lot, depressing. And it's also eventful. Let me know what you think.**

* * *

"Kensi, are you ready?"

"I'm ready." She said. She walked into the living room in a modest black dress and jacket.

"Okay," He put his arm around her waist. "Remember, I can't lose you."

"I know." She answered as she let him lead her out to the car.

* * *

"Kensi, is that really you?" A man asked from behind her.

"Jess." She said as she turned around.

"Oh my god, never thought I'd see that face again." The man said.

Kensi tightened her arm around Deeks, silently warning him. "Never thought I'd see yours either."

"So, is it true?" Jess asked. When Kensi gave him a questioning look, he elaborated. "Did you really leave Jack on Christmas?"

"No, come on Deeks, let's go." Kensi pulled Deeks away from Jess.

"You okay?" He whispered in her ear once they were out of earshot.

"Yeah, just an old... acquaintance."

"Okay." Deeks tightened his grip on her briefly. "Don't look now, but there's a guy staring at us. Three o'clock." Kensi subtly surveyed the room, her eyes landing on the man. She knew that face, she'd know it anywhere. _Jack._

"Let's go, Jacob will want to talk." She said, guiding him in the other direction.

Deeks didn't fight her decision to avoid the man, just followed her lead. "Who was he? And who's Jacob?"

"Nobody important. And Jacob is Roger's son." She answered, then turned her attention to Jacob, who was now facing them.

"Kens... Oh my god, it's so good to see you." Jacob said, pulling her in for a quick hug.

"You too Jacob. I just wish it were not like this." She said, pulling back from the hug. "Can we talk?"

"Uh, sure." Jacob answered. He motioned for Kensi to follow him out of earshot.

"I'll be right back." She whispered in Deeks ear.

"I'll just be right here." He answered as he watched her leave.

* * *

Deeks was watching Kensi and Jacob from where he stood. He couldn't tell what she was saying, but he could see her crying and Jacob pull her in for a hug.

"She's amazing, isn't she?" Jack asked as he came to stand beside Deeks.

"One of a kind." Deeks answered, his eyes never leaving Kensi.

"So are you two...?" Jack left it open as a question. Deeks finally let his eyes leave Kensi to glance at Jack.

"I love her, if that's what you mean."

"Then don't let her go."

"I won't." Deeks turned back to Jack. "Martin." He reached his hand out.

"Jack."

* * *

Kensi looked over to see Deeks shaking hands with Jack. "Sorry Jacob, I have something I need to do."

"I understand." Jacob said, he watched as Kensi went over to where Deeks and Jack were standing.

"As in _the_ Jack?! The Jack who left her on Christmas?!" She heard Deeks ask as she got closer.

"Kensi." Jack said, turning his attention towards her.

"Jack..." She said harshly.

"How- how have you been?"

"That's none of your business." She said bitterly as she took her place in front of Deeks. "Deeks, let's go, before you do something you're going to regret." She said when she saw the anger in Deeks face.

"No, Kensi, let me explain." She heard Jack say as she led Deeks away.

"Kens, are you okay?" Deeks asked when they were out of earshot.

"I'm fine." She answered, and this time, she meant it. She felt nothing upon seeing Jack. In fact, when she saw him earlier in the corner of the room, she had meant what she said. He _is_ nobody important, he's just a figment of her past.

"Good, because I don't like seeing you frown." He said as he brought a hand up to push back a stray piece of hair. She looked up into his eyes and smiled. He always knew how to make smile. He leaned in and kissed her gently and quickly.

* * *

Jess came up to stand beside Jack, who was staring at Kensi and Deeks. "Dude, she's moved on." Jess put a hand on Jack's shoulder. "You should too."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Don't do anything stupid," Jess warned before he walked away.

* * *

Kensi cried, actually cried, during the service. She had lost her second father. The man who had helped support her and her mother when her dad was gone. She has thrown her arms around Deeks neck and wept. He had held her tight, telling her that he was there for her. She had let her tears fall freely and he could do nothing more than comfort her.

On the drive back, they were silent. Kensi sat in the passenger seat letting a tear fall every now and then. At some point Deeks had let his right hand grab hers and he didn't let it go. It was their way of silently assuring one another. Deeks parked outside of his apartment.

"Deeks?" She asked, not letting her hand leave his as they sat in the car.

"Yeah, Kens?" He asked. He looked into her eyes and saw the same seriousness he had seen that night in the boat shed.

"Promise me you'll never break your promise." He just squeezed her hand tighter.

"Only if you promise me the same." He said seriously. Kensi nodded.

* * *

"I love you." He whispered in her ear that night as he held her close. Kensi sniffled. "So much." She looked up into his eyes and saw the sincerity.

"Okay." She said as she buried her face in his chest. He held her through the night, never letting his hold loosen, even after she was asleep.


	13. Moving On?

Kensi and Deeks spent the day on the couch. Deeks knew Kensi wasn't in the mood to go out after the funeral yesterday, and with it being a Sunday, they didn't have work. About sometime around noon, Deeks spoke up.

"Kensi?" He asked, tearing Kensi's attention away from the movie.

"Hmm?" She hummed.

"Why didn't you tell me who he was when I asked?" Deeks asked.

"Because he really was nobody important."

"He hurt you Kens, that makes him important."

"No, that makes him a thing of the past." She corrected.

"Oh... Then why didn't you just tell me?"

"Because I knew you'd overreact. Deeks, I love you, and I don't need you going away for assault charges on a man that I don't care about anymore." She half-joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Okay..." He said.

* * *

"Jack, don't do it." Jess warned.

"I have to, man."

"No you don't. Just get back in the car and go home. Forget all about Kensi. She's moved on. And you need to, too." Jess told him.

"I can't move on until I tell her why I did it." Jack said. "I need closure."

"Okay, but watch out for her boyfriend, dude. He seemed pretty angry when he found out who you are."

"Trust me, that's not who I'm worried about." He said as he got out of the car and left Jess in the passenger seat. He walked into Kensi's apartment building and went straight to her apartment and knocked.

* * *

"I'll get it." Deeks said, disentangling himself from her and the sofa.

"Kay." Kensi said, turning her attention back to the Indiana Jones movie on TV. Deeks looked back at Kensi on the couch and smiled, she was feeling better, and that made him feel better. His smile quickly vanished, though, when he opened the door.

"Can- can I talk to Kensi?" Jack asked, and Deeks just stared at him.

"Deeks, who is it?" Kensi asked as she came to stand by him at the door.

"Kensi, can I talk to you?" Jack asked her.

"There's nothing to talk about, Jack." Kensi said. She put her arm around Deeks waist as if to show Jack that she had moved on, and Jack noticed.

"Kensi, please, just let me explain." Jack pleaded.

"Fine, you have two minutes." Kensi said harshly.

"Uh- dude- could you give us a minute?" Jack asked, directing the question at Deeks.

"I'll just be in the other room if you need me." Deeks whispered and he kissed her hair before he left them alone.

Kensi waited until Deeks was in the other room before she spoke. "Clock's ticking."

"Kensi, you have to believe me when I say that I never meant to hurt you." Jack said pleadingly.

"I don't have to believe anything." She remarked.

Jack sighed, "Okay, but I didn't. I was weak Kensi, and all I thought about was myself." He paused and looked into her emotionless eyes. "I miss you Kens, everyday."

Kensi sighed. "Jack, until I met Deeks I thought I missed you. And for a while I did, but then I met him, and he showed me something. It wasn't you that I missed, it was what we had." She gave him her best death stare. "And he gave that to me. Now, I have something better than what we had, because I have him. And what Deeks and I have is real, and I love him, and if you can't accept that and move on, it's not my problem." Kensi said, and with that she closed the door to leave a speechless Jack in the hallway.

"I'm glad to know I make you happy." Deeks said cheekily as she sat next to him on the couch again.

"You do." She said simply, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"What? No punch for listening to your conversation?" Deeks asked sarcastically.

"You were supposed to hear it." She shrugged as if it were nothing.

"I was?" He asked surprised.

"Of course, Deeks, it's how I feel." She turned in his arms so she was staring into his eyes and continued. "I love you, Deeks." She said honestly.

"I love you too." He leaned in and kissed her sweetly. She let her arms go around his neck and his found their way around her waist. It wasn't long before he was hovering over her on the couch, kissing her slowly. Her hands wound in his hair, and he pulled back and smiled cheekily.

"I knew you couldn't resist these flowing locks." He joked. Kensi ignored him and pulled him back in for another kiss, this one a little more aggressive. She quickly reversed their positions, so she had the upper hand. She shed him of his shirt and he pulled out her hair tie, effectively letting her wild curls free. He let one of his hands entangle in her now free hair and the other remained on her waist, keeping her close.

They set their own pace. One of love and lust and passion. One where they were telling each other what they felt they had to by their actions. One where there was no doubt in either of their minds that they were meant to be.

* * *

"How did it go?" Jess asked when Jack got back in the car.

"She's moved on, dude, you were right."

"Well, did you at least got your 'closure'?" Jess asked.

"You know, I'm not really sure yet."

"Well, let's hope so, because if not, you'll have one seriously pissed off Kensi to deal with. And nobody wants that." Jess said.

"I guess you're right." Jack said as he started the car.

* * *

**I'm satisfied with this chapter. I hope you guys liked it, and I would love to hear your thoughts, whether it be through PM's or reviews. I felt that the Jack opportunity wasn't fulfilled at the end of the last chapter, so I used that to my advantage. I'm not sure if Jack's arc is over yet, but that's what makes this great. I don't know what comes next either, so it's like we're waiting together. :)**


	14. And Life Goes On

"Kens... Hurry, we're gonna be late for work." Deeks shouted from the kitchen.

"Yeah right, since when do you care about being on time?" Kensi retorted.

"I _normally _don't, but when Callen and Sam have just found out about us, and we're going in the same car, and..." Deeks trailed off.

"Afraid they might get the wrong idea?" Kensi asked as she joined him in the kitchen.

"Well, after last night it wouldn't be the _wrong _idea." He said with a slight smile playing on his lips.

"Oh, I guess you're right..." She said as she stepped into his personal space.

"I always am..." He said as he leaned in to kiss her. "Ow..." He said, jumping back. "What was that for?"

"Well, maybe you shouldn't be so cocky when I'm about to kiss you." She smiled.

"Do over?" He asked with his best puppy dog eyes.

"No thanks. I'm good." She teased as she grabbed the keys from the counter. "I'm driving." She said.

* * *

Deeks leaned forward in his seat and changed the radio station. "Hey!" Kensi exclaimed.

"What? You can't get to drive _and _choose the radio station."

"Yes I can."

"No, princess, you can't." He said as he turned up the volume. Kensi turned the volume back down and changed the station back. "Kens, I'm serious."

"So am I. Don't touch the radio!" She said, giving him a stern glare before turning her eyes back to the road. Deeks, however, defied her and changed the station back to his choice. "Deeks..." She warned.

"Kens..." He mimicked.

* * *

"I just don't see what the big deal is!" Deeks complained as they walked into the bull pen.

"Uh-oh... Looks like trouble in paradise." Callen joked to Sam as they watched the two sit down at their desks.

"Kens... It's just a radio station!" Deeks tried from his desk. When he didn't get a reply, he tried again. "Kens? Sugarbear? Princess?" No reply... "Kiki?" Nothing. "Fern?" Still no reply.

"Kens? Really? The silent treatment? That's just cold." He kept trying. Nothing.

"You know, he's right Kensi, it is just a radio station." Callen told her.

"Shut up." Kensi growled.

"Oooh- Deeks, you're in deep." Sam said.

"Yeah, she might even make you sleep on the couch." Callen joked.

"No, she would never make me do that? Right Kens?" Deeks asked. Kensi just rolled her eyes. "Right Kensi?"

"I don't know, dude, it's not looking so good for you." Sam told him. Eric's whistle rang through the bull pen.

* * *

"Kens..." Deeks tried again as they sat watching Sergeant Wilkinson's house for any suspicious activity. "Kens, you can't just ignore me all day."

"Watch me." She said plainly.

"Kensi, please talk to me." He said. No response. "Well, then, I guess I will just have to find some way to get you to talk to me." He thought for a moment. "I could serenade you, if that's what you want." He saw Kensi's eyes go wide, she _really _did not want that. "Okay, fine..." Deeks began to 'warm up' his throat. Just as he was about to screech out a tune, she got out of the car and Deeks followed. "Kens, what's wrong?" He asked as he followed her over to a tree near the car. She was pacing back and forth.

"We've been spotted." She told him.

"So why didn't we just drive around the block?" He asked as he put his hands on her arm to still her.

"Would have looked too suspicious." She answered plainly, avoiding his gaze.

"So what should we do?" Kensi didn't reply, just stared past him towards Wilkinson's house.

"He's watching us." She told Deeks in a monotone voice.

"Kens, what should we do?" Deeks asked her.

"I don't know, that's why I got out of the car." She told him. Deeks saw the curtain lift just enough in the corner of his eye.

"Sorry about this Kens, I know you're not big on public displays of affection." Deeks said. Kensi didn't have a chance to ask what he meant before he pushed her up against the tree and kissed her like there was no tomorrow. She let her fingers grip the fabric of his shirt and to an outsider, they appeared to be in their own little world.

Kensi opened her eyes quickly to see the curtain go back down, as if Wilkinson was dismissing them as some lovesick couple who couldn't keep their hands off of each other. She kept kissing Deeks for a few seconds to be sure- _or at least, that's what she told herself- _and then pulled back.

"He's gone." She said, trying to regain her composure.

"That's not why I kissed you." Deeks simply told her. "I could have done a thousand different things to save our cover."

"Then why did you?" She asked.

"I needed an excuse to kiss you." Deeks gave her a half-smile. "And it was good enough."

"You can't just kiss it better." Kensi tried, but her smile betrayed her words.

"No, but I can try." He smiled as he tried to kiss her again.

"Deeks, you're gonna get yourself hurt." She told him as he pushed her closer to the tree.

"Oh, and by who? You gonna shoot me for trying to kiss my girlfriend?"

"Maybe..." She said mischievously as she ducked out of his grip and headed towards the car.

"Awe, come on Kens, that's not cool." He said as he followed her back to the car. He watched as Kensi got into the passenger seat.

"What are you doing?" He asked as he got into the driver's side.

"Nothing, just letting you drive when we finally get out of here.

"Really?" Deeks asked. Kensi just shrugged as though it were no big deal and turned the radio station to the one he had chosen that morning. "Kens, what's gotten into you?" He asked suspiciously. Kensi just shrugged again.

For any normal couple, this would be no big deal. But they weren't normal, and it was a big deal for them. It showed that Kensi was willing to give up something she wanted just to make him happy. And it did make him happy, not because he got to listen to his station, but because she wanted to make him happy. She wanted him to be happy, and that's what made him happy. He smiled at this sight and turned his attention back to Wilkinson's house.

* * *

**Well, I felt like Jack needed a break, and life had to go back to normal, but don't worry, Jack will be back, and stirring up trouble.**


	15. Forward Or Backward?

"Hey, Kens?" Deeks asked from beside her on the couch.

"Hmm?" She asked as she snuggled closer into his side.

"You were wrong, again." He told her.

"About what?" She asked, looking up into his eyes.

"I can just kiss it better." He said matter-of-factly.

"Oh, really?" She mocked. "Are you sure about that?"

"I'm pretty sure."

"Care to test that theory?" She said seductively.

"I would." He said as he pulled her in for a slow kiss that left her almost breathless. She had barely caught her breath before he was pulling her in for another kiss. Soft and slow and loving.

* * *

Jack looked in the mirror and sighed. He had huge bags under his eyes from not sleeping. No sleep for the past couple nights was catching up with him. He opened the car door and got out, almost slamming the door.

He looked almost sorrowful as he walked across the street. Any stranger would find him unsettling, and he knew that as he opened the door to the apartment building. He sauntered through the hall until he reached his destination. _Kensi's apartment..._ And then he lifted his fist and knocked.

* * *

Deeks gently lifted her off of the couch and kissed her. Her legs found their way around his waist. He loved it when she did that. It meant that she was giving him complete control of what would happen. He could decide to turn it into a thing of passion and want and need; or he could let it continue to be a thing of love and lust and emotion. He chose the latter. He just stood there by the couch, holding her up while she kissed him. Eventually he slowly carried her to _his_ bedroom.

* * *

Jack waited a few seconds before he knocked again. Nobody answered. He knew she should be home, her car was here. A sickening thought crossed his mind... _What if she was hurt?... _He didn't have her number... So what was he supposed to do?

He knelt down and picked her lock, sliding the door open. "Kensi?" He asked as he entered her apartment. No answer. Jack looked around. Her living room wasn't a _complete_ disaster... That wasn't like Kensi... Or at least, it wasn't like the Kensi he used to know.

He found her kitchen. Her keys were on the table. He walked back into the living room.

"Who are you?" Came a voice in the hallway looking at him through the open door.

"Nobody."

"What are you doing in Kensi's apartment?"

"Looking for her."

"She's not here. You need to leave." The woman told him. Jack walked over and closed the door. The woman stood in the hallway, pulled out her phone, and called the police.

"Los Angeles Police Department, how can I help you?"

"I need to report a break-in."

* * *

Deeks laid her down on the bed and hovered above her, kissing her deeply. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down onto her. One of his hands remained holding him up, while the other traveled down her body and rested on her waist. Kensi pulled back for a minute to stare into his eyes. "I love you." She uttered. Deeks just smiled and kissed her again.

"I love you too." He said before he changed their positions so she could have dominance. She used this change to rid herself of her t-shirt before leaning back down to kiss him again. He let his hands glide over her exposed skin and they settled on her lower back.

* * *

The police escorted Jack out of Kensi's apartment and asked for the woman's statement.

"How did you know there was somebody inside?" The officer asked her.

"The door was open, and Kensi never leaves her door open." She told him.

"And you are sure you've never seen him before?"

"I'm positive. And I know he's not her boyfriend because she's dating that blondie."

"Thank you, ma'am. Have a nice night."

* * *

Their clothes fell off slowly because neither was in a rush. They had all the time in the world. Their love was shown through every motion, and they told each other so much with their eyes. They made it count. Their motions were slow and gentle and caring. And they wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

Kensi's phone rang on the bedside table. She looked up at Deeks as if to say_ can you get that?_ He, of course, complied and answered.

"Hello?" He said into the phone.

"Hello, this is Officer Morian at the Los Angeles Police Department. May I please speak with Kensi Blye?"

"David?" Deeks asked. Kensi gave him a weird look, but he brushed it off.

"Yes, who is this?" The officer asked.

"Detective Deeks." He answered. "Why do you need to speak to Kensi?"

"There has been a break-in at her apartment."

"Break-in?" Deeks asked, already sitting up and sliding on his pants with his free hand. Kensi gave him a look and then started to gather her clothes off of the floor.

"Yes, we need her to come down to the office."

"We'll be there in twenty." Deeks said and hung up.

"Break-in?" Kensi asked already half-dressed.

"At your apartment." Deeks told her as he put on his shirt.

* * *

**Wow... This chapter was easy to write. I guess that's a good thing. I hope you liked it. Oh- and I told you Jack would be getting into some trouble...**


	16. I Don't Love You, I Love Him

"Who would try to break into my apartment?" Kensi asked David when they got to the front desk.

"Kensi Blye?" David asked.

"Yeah, that's me."

"Who broke into her apartment?" Deeks asked from behind her.

"A Jac-"

"Jack broke into my apartment?" Kensi interrupted.

"He claims to have thought you were in danger." David told her.

"Why was he there?" Kensi asked.

"He won't tell us, says he'll only speak to you." David paused. "Will you be pressing charges?"

Kensi looked at Deeks, and Deeks just looked back at her. "No." Kensi whispered.

"I'm going to need you to fill out this form and then we can release him."

"Okay." Kensi and Deeks took the form and Deeks led her over to the chairs near the wall.

* * *

Jack sat in his cell, just staring at the wall. He heard footsteps and the jingling of keys. The officer stopped at his door and Jack stood up. "Your lucky day. They're not pressing charges."

Jack just nodded and followed the officer back up to the front. He stopped when he saw Kensi staring at him with Deeks at her side.

"What were you even doing at my apartment?!" Kensi asked angrily when he finally approached her.

"I wanted to talk to you." He defended.

"And I told you that I didn't have anything to say!" Kensi said, her voice raising a little. Deeks put his hand around her waist to hush her.

"But I had things to say!" Jack told her with just as much force.

"Like what?" Kensi accused.

"That I was sorry, and that I regret it everyday and that I- I still love you." He told her in a soft whisper. Kensi's eyes went wide and Deeks arm tightened around her waist in a _very_ protective manner, almost as if he was afraid that she would leave because Jack had said that.

Kensi didn't even have to hesitate once what he had said really hit her. She took a step forward, and paused as she glanced back at Deeks, whose face had sunken. She looked Jack in the eyes and slapped his face. "And I _don't_ love you." She said icily. She turned around, walked over to David, who stood there smirking, and handed him the paperwork.

"Just so you know, I didn't see anything." David whispered to her and winked as he took the clipboard. Kensi smirked back at him before she grabbed Deeks hand and led him out of the police station.

"Think he'll press charges?" Deeks asked as he got into the driver's seat and started the car.

"No."

"Okay, so where to?"

"The beach." Kensi told him.

"The beach?"

"The beach." Kensi affirmed.

"Okay."

* * *

Jack stood there completely stunned for a few moments. He was completely lost in thought, until David approached him.

"Here are your belongings." David said, handing him his phone, wallet, and keys. "Is there somebody you can call to come pick you up?"

"Uh, yeah, thanks." Jack said, being pulled out of his reverie.

"Don't let me catch you around her place again." David warned.

Jack called Jess and waited for him to come pick him up. When Jack saw Jess's car pull up in front of him and he got into the passenger seat. He leaned his head against the headrest and sighed. "I really messed up." He admitted as Jess pulled out of the parking lot.

"Yeah, you did."

"I love her." Jack told him.

"Learn not to. I have a feeling she doesn't feel the same."

"She doesn't. She told me to my face."

"So let her go."

"I will."

* * *

Kensi and Deeks walked barefoot along the beach, letting the full moon light their path. Kensi leaned her head on Deeks' shoulder and closed her eyes as they walked.

"I love you." She mumbled against his neck.

"I love you too." He told her as he reached up to stoke her hair. He suddenly stopped in the middle of the beach and forced her to face him. Taking hold of her hands, he looked into her eyes. Kensi looked at him worriedly.

"Deeks?" She asked, concern clearly laced in her voice.

"I don't want this to ever happen again." He told her in a serious voice.

"Me either." He didn't say anything else, so she searched his eyes for a minute. "Deeks?" She asked again.

"I want- I want you to, um..." He couldn't figure out how to say it.

"Deeks..." She said softly as she put her hand on his cheek and stared into his eyes.

"I want you to- to move in with me." He finally said. Kensi pulled back slightlyy, putting just a little space between them, but she still kept her other hand in his.

"Wow, um, uh, wow..." She said. She saw Deeks watching her every move. His eyes traveled down to their still linked hands and he took that as a good sign. _Well, at least he didn't scare her too much. _She squeezed his hand to assure him that she wasn't going anywhere. "Okay..." She whispered. Deeks blinked a few times to be sure he had heard her right. "Okay.." She said again, this time with a little more certainty.

"Okay?" Deeks asked, still unsure.

"Okay." She assured. "I'll move in with you."

"Okay," Deeks smiled and Kensi saw the sparkle in his eyes return.

"Good." Kensi said as she put her arms around his neck.

"No... Great."

"Great." Kensi agreed as she leaned in to kiss him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. Kensi smiled as he kissed her and her toes curled in the sand. She had no doubt that moving in with Deeks would be good for her, and for them. The pulled back slightly and Deeks stared into her eyes, which were so revealing in this moment. He could see the love and passion that ran so deeply through her. He could see that those emotions were directed towards him. And he could see that she saw the same in his eyes. He knew in that moment that she was _the one._

* * *

**Wow... I guess maybe the repercussions of Jack may not be such a bad thing after all...**


	17. Decisions

"Deeks." Kensi said as she closed the bedroom door behind them.

"Yeah, Kens?" He asked as he stripped his shirt to get ready for bed. Kensi took the chance to admire his body. "Kens?" He asked again, making her look into his eyes.

"Oh, um, right." Kensi stuttered, focusing on what she was going to say, while Deeks just smirked. "I don't think your apartment is big enough for both of us." Kensi admitted.

"Are you backing out?" Deeks asked worriedly.

"No!" She told him. "I just don't think it's big enough for both of us. Maybe you could... move in with me?"

Deeks sighed. "Kensi, that wouldn't work for two reasons." She looked at him as if to continue. "One your apartment doesn't allow long term pets..." Kensi looked at the door, leading to the living room where Monty was laying on the couch. "And two..."

"Two?" Kensi asked after he trailed off. Deeks just looked into her eyes and she understood. _Jack knew where she lived, and he could show up again at any minute. And he didn't want that. What if he came to her place drunk? _Kensi didn't let her mind go any further. "Oh, right." She said as she plopped down on the bed. "So what should we do?"

"Well, we could... get a place together." Deeks suggested nervously.

"Okay..." Kensi agreed easily. "We'll get a place together."

"Okay." Kensi's phone rang in her back pocket. She pulled it out and looked at the caller ID: _Hetty. _"Who is it?" Deeks asked as he sat on the bed next to her.

"Hetty." She answered simply before she answered the phone and turned on the speaker.

"Ms. Blye, are you alright?" Hetty's voice came through the other line.

"We're fine, Hetty."

"And may I ask who the intruder was?"

"I have a feeling you already know that Hetty." Deeks chimed in.

"Right you are, Mr. Deeks." Hetty answered. "And might I ask, how is the infamous Jack?"

"Didn't really have time for pleasantries, Hetty." Kensi remarked.

"I see, very well." They heard Hetty shuffling some papers. "Well, after the night the two of you have had, you may take the day off. Goodnight."

"Night." They said simultaneously before the phone signaled the end of the call.

"So... what should we do with our day off?"

"I have a few ideas." Deeks wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and Kensi smiled.

"Oh, yeah?"

"Mmm-hmm." He hummed as he leaned in to kiss her. His lips met hers and Kensi couldn't help but feel the butterflies that still came every time he kissed her. She felt her toes curl, just as they had in the sand that evening. Her hands came up to lie flat on his chest, while his arms went to her waist. Kensi allowed herself to fall back onto the bad, effectively bringing Deeks with her.

One of Deeks' hands left her waist and traveled up her body until it was in her hair. He used the hand in her hair to brush her bangs out of her face and he felt her smile into the kiss. He knew that she loved it when he played with her hair.

* * *

"Morning." He whispered when she woke up. She smiled when her mismatched eyes met his.

"Morning." She mimicked. His hand moved from her waist to her shoulder, where he began to twirl one of her curls.

"What do you want for breakfast?" He asked after a minute.

"Mm... I don't care." She smiled at him before continuing. "As long as _I_ don't have to make it."

"Never, Fern." He told her.

"Mm... Good." She mumbled as she curled closer to him, burying her head in his neck.

"You know we have to get out of bed sometime."

"Or we could just lay here all day..." She countered.

"And as much as I like that idea, Fern, you still need food." Deeks sighed when she didn't make a move to get up. "And I thought that you might like to..." He trailed off.

"To what?" She asked, propping herself up on her elbow.

"To look for a new apartment today?" He asked.

"Today?"

"Well, Hetty gave us the day off, and I know it wasn't _only_ because of what happened last night."

"You're probably right." She agreed.

"I always am." Kensi punched him in the shoulder and moved to get up. "Hey, Fern, where are you going?" He asked her accusingly. Kensi looked at him. "Well, you don't get to get out of bed without giving me a kiss!" He exclaimed as he sat up.

"What makes you think that?" She teased.

"Because you know you can't resist me." He said cheekily.

"You wish." Kensi said before she got up and left him alone in the bedroom. Monty came running into Deeks' room and jumped up on the bed. "Mommy left me without a kiss." Deeks said as he scratched Monty's ears. "You would never do that to me, right?" Deeks asked as he continued to scratch. Monty answered by licking Deeks' face. "I knew it."

Kensi whistled from the kitchen and Monty jumped off the bed and abandoned Deeks. "Hey, that's not fair. Monty you're a traitor!" Deeks yelled as he walked out of the bedroom behind him.

"Or maybe he just likes me better." Kensi said as she leaned down to let Monty lick her face.

"I know I do." Deeks told her. Kensi just blushed.


	18. Looking And Finding

"Okay," The apartment manager said as the stepped into the vacant apartment. "This is our only available apartment at the moment, but I think you'll like it."

"She better, this is the fourth apartment we've been to today." Deeks remarked as he followed Kensi into the apartment. Kensi turned around and punched his arm. "Ow! Geez, Kens, I was only kidding."

"And you guys are dog friendly, right?" Kensi asked, ignoring Deeks' comment. Deeks just smiled, because that was one of the first questions she had asked the guy, which meant that she wouldn't even consider living somewhere that Monty couldn't.

"Yes, as long as they are quiet and we don't get any complaints."

"Well, it's big enough." Kensi said.

"Yeah, it's definitely big enough." Deeks said as he took in the master bedroom. It must have been twice the size of his current room.

"I'll- uh- just give you two a minute." The manager said.

"So, uh, what do you think?" Deeks asked her as the manager left them alone.

"I like it." Kensi told him.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I could see us living here." Kensi wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Then is this the place you want?" Deeks pulled her closer and put his hands on her waist.

"I don't care about where we live, Deeks, I care about being with you."

"Me too. So does that mean you want the place or not?" Deeks asked. Kensi didn't answer, she just leaned in and kissed him. "I'll take that as a yes?"

"Yes."

"How long do you think we'll live here?"

"I don't know. I could see us being here for a _very_ long time." Kensi answered.

"You mean you don't want a house someday?" Deeks eyes kind of lost their sparkle as he asked that question.

"I never said that." Kensi defended.

"But you implied it."

"That's not what I meant." Kensi said as she touched his cheek.

"Then what did you mean?"

"I- I..."

"Kens?"

"I meant that I could... see us together for a very long time." Kensi told him. "Of course I want to have a house someday. And I want to have Monty and little girl playing on the beach." Deeks' eyes widened. "Deeks, I want that... With you. I want us to get married someday and have kids, and a house, and a good life. But for now, I just want us to be happy to be together. To be able to call each other ours." Kensi looked as if she were about to cry.

"Good, because I want that too." Deeks told her, and Kensi half smiled and half laughed in relief.

"I know."

* * *

"I can't believe we're getting our own apartment..." Kensi said as she plopped down onto Deeks' couch.

"Yeah." Deeks said as he sat next to her. "You sure you're ready for that?"

"Yes." Kensi answered as she scooted closer to him.

"I love you."

"I love you too." She kissed his neck gently and nuzzled her head into his neck. "You think we'll make it?"

Deeks pulled back and looked into her eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Do you think we will make it?" She asked again.

"Of course I do." He said seriously, as he searched her eyes for something. He didn't know what, but something. And he found it.

"But how do you know?"

"Because I love you." Deeks put a finger under her chin to bring her eyes to meet his. "And I'm not going to let you go without a fight. Because you're worth it. I'm not going to lose you over some silly disagreement, when I could have you. Everyday for the rest of my life."

"Wow, um, that's, uh, good to know." Kensi stuttered, and suddenly she became very aware of his finger under her chin and their close proximity. Deeks saw her glance down at his lips and then back up at his eyes. He knew that the kiss he was about to receive would tell him so much with so little.

And it did. It told him that she trusted him to keep that promise, and that she trusted that he wouldn't break her heart. It also told him that she would try her best not to hurt him either and that she was not going to run from them. For _any_ reason. Because she loved him too.

He reached up and pushed a strand of hair out of her face. He laved to be able to see straight into those mismatched eyes and tell exactly what she was thinking. And right now, all he could see was love and just a hint of lust. And that drove him to fall even more in love with her by the second.

He might have been sure before, but now he was absolutely positive. She was definitely the one. The one he would marry. The one he would raise a family with. The one he would always protect. And the one he wanted to grow old with. He wanted her. He needed her. She was his other half. He didn't believe in soul mates until now. And she was his.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter, but my life was a little crazy this week. I promise that the next one will be better and longer. **


	19. Moving

*_Two Weeks Later_*

"Kens, can you please put these away?" Deeks whined while he shoved a box in Kensi's direction.

"I can't, Deeks." Kensi told him as she shoved it back across the floor. "I have to go get the rest of the boxes from the car. You can do it."

"Fine." Deeks said as he picked up the box and headed into the bedroom. He opened the box to find Kensi's clothes. He opened the bottom top drawer of the dresser and folded all of her shirts as he put them away. He heard Kensi come in through the door and got up to help her with the boxes. She had two huge boxes piled up in her arms when she came in and Deeks walked over to help her. Just as he was about to reach her, she tripped over another small box on the floor. Both of the boxes fell to the ground, but Deeks managed to catch her before she hit the ground.

"I knew you'd fall for me." Deeks joked as he looked into her eyes. He saw her begin to glare at him, but then she started to smile.

"I guess I did..." She said as she stared into his vivid blue eyes. The tone in the room suddenly got more serious as they held eye contact for longer than most people would consider normal, or even possible.

Nell walked towards Kensi and Deeks' new apartment. She had told Kensi that she would come by to help them put away the small things. She took another look at the photo in her hand before she entered their new building. She found her way to the open door at the end of the hall. She smiled when she saw Kensi lean her head up to kiss Deeks without leaving his arms.

"Uh-um." Nell cleared her throat as she knocked on the open door. Kensi looked up at Nell in the doorway and immediately blushed as she got back onto her own two feet. "I- um- came to help you guys unpack, but it looks like you have it handled." She said as she took a step into the apartment.

"Oh." Kensi said as she began to pick up the spilled contents of the two boxes..

"Well- I just brought you two a little housewarming present.." Nell said as she held out the frame in her hand. Kensi put down the alarm clock in her hands and stood to take the frame that Nell held out in her and Deeks' direction.

"Uh- Nell where did you get this?" Kensi asked as she examined the picture in the frame. It was a picture of her and Deeks kissing in the middle of the bull pen.

"Nell, it's perfect." Deeks said as he took the photo out of Kensi's hands and put it right next to the TV. He wanted to make sure people saw it when they came in.

"Nell?" Kensi asked again.

"I- uh.." Nell said, but Deeks cut her off.

"I had her search the security tape for our kiss on the day I became an agent." Deeks told her as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and set his chin on her shoulder. "Thank you, Nell. It's perfect."

"I know. Well, if it's alright with you two, I think I'm just gonna go. I kinda also promised Eric that I would help him walk Monty."

"Bye, Nell." Kensi said as she turned and walked back down the hallway.

* * *

"Kens! Come on! This wall is not going to paint itself!" Deeks yelled out of the spare bedroom into the living room.

"No, but you will." She told him as she took a bite of her bagel and watched as he set out the tarp so that it covered the floor.

"Kens... Seriously. Can you just hand me the screwdriver and open the paint?" Deeks asked her as she finished her bagel.

"Fine." Kensi took the lid off of the paint and poured it into the paint tray. She handed Deeks the spare screwdriver and they took off the outlet covers.

They were on the third wall when Deeks accidentally dropped his paint brush into the bucket and it splashed Kensi. Kensi gave him a death glare and he smiled sheepishly.

"Oops?" He tried and Kensi shook her head and took a step closer to Deeks. He backed away, but soon she had him cornered. "Kens, you don't wanna do that." He warned as she closed in on him.

"And why not?" She asked as she raised her brush.

"Because this is your favorite shirt on me." Deeks told her. And he wasn't wrong. She loved that plain shirt on him, but she liked revenge better.

It broke out into a full out paint war. Kensi splashing paint at him as he tried to keep it off of his jeans, and then her trying to dodge his well-aimed paint shots. And somehow, it ended with Deeks holding Kensi against a freshly painted wall, and her wrapping her legs around his waist. Needless to say, they would never be wearing those clothes again.

* * *

"I'm so exhausted." Kensi said as she got into bed next to Deeks.

"Come on, Kens. It wasn't that bad!" Deeks told her as he pulled her into his lap.

"Deeks, this weekend alone, we painted the entire apartment and moved in. That's a lot of work for two days!"

"Yeah, but look on the bright side." He told her as he left a kiss on her neck.

"Which would be?"

"Now their is no more 'my apartment' and 'your apartment.' There is just our apartment. _Home..._"

"That's true." Kensi said as she turned to face him in his arms.

"And, when we come home at night, we don't have to worry about any interruptions." He pointed out as he kissed her lips softly.

"Mmm.. Another good point." She said seductively. Deeks kissed down her neck. "I'm beginning to think that we'll be getting a lot more exercise."

"Yeah?" Deeks asked as Kensi began to take off her shirt. "But I thought you said you were tired." He teased as he pulled his shirt off too.

"I suddenly don't feel as tired." She leaned in and captured his lips in a long, slow kiss.

"Really?" Deeks continued to tease as he let his hands roam over her exposed back.

"Nope.." Kensi said as she pressed him into the bed and kissed him passionately.


	20. Home

_**WARNING: THIS IS A BIG ONE! GET READY**_

* * *

Deeks opened his eyes slowly. He saw Kensi's head laying on his bare chest, and her wild curls spread out in every direction. He _loved _this sight.

"Morning." He said when he saw her eyelids flutter open to reveal what he thought to be the prettiest eyes he had ever seen.

"Morning." She said as she moved her head up to kiss him quickly.

"I love waking up next to you." He said against her lips.

"Me too." She said as she used one of her arms to scoot herself up in the bed so that she was eye level with him.

"I love you." He whispered as his hand ran up and down the side of her arm gently.

"I love you too." She glanced at the clock. "We have to get ready for work."

"I'm sure Hetty will understand if we call in sick. We spent all weekend working."

"No, she won't." Kensi said as she tried to get up, only to be pulled back onto bed by Deeks. "We have to go to work. I promise we can be lazy later."

"Noooooo." Deeks whined as he pulled her back to him.

"Deeks," She giggled as she tried to wriggle free of his grip. "Come on, we have to go!"

"But I don't wanna!" He pouted. He sounded like a little boy trying to play hooky.

"Come on." Kensi said as she finally got free of Deeks' grip. She pulled his arm and led him out of the bed.

"Okay, but only 'cause you're really cute when you want me to do something."

* * *

Kensi and Deeks walked into the bull pen together and threw their bags down by their desks. Kensi looked up across the bull pen and caught Deeks' eye. He was staring at her with a bit of something that she couldn't decode in his eyes. _What was he up to?_

She looked around the bull pen and noticed it was oddly abandoned. Sam and Callen weren't at their desks, but their bags were. "Where is everybody?" Kensi asked as she looked back at Deeks. He shrugged, but she couldn't help but think that he knew where.

Eric's whistle rang out through the bull pen. "Guys, ops now." He didn't give them a chance to respond before he retreated.

"What's going on?" Kensi asked as they went up the stairs.

"I don't know." Deeks winked and then ran up the stairs a little bit ahead of her. "Guess we'll find out."

* * *

Kensi entered tech ops just about two seconds behind Deeks. She looked up at the screen, but she didn't see any case files or photos.

"What do we got guys?" She asked as she looked around at them.

"We only have questions." Eric said from his seat next to Nell.

"Questions?" Kensi asked confused. "What's going on, guys?" Everyone looked at Deeks, who was casually leaned against the island in the middle of the room. "Deeks?" He smiled that stupid grin that she loved so much and took a step towards her.

"Kensi," He came to a stop just barely a foot and a half from her. He looked into her eyes and it was like they were the only two in the room.

"Deeks, you're scaring me." She told him as she looked into his eyes.

"Kensi," He repeated as he shifted so his hands were in his pockets. "You infuriate me." He said and he saw her features sink. "And you embarrass me." He watched as her face showed confusion. "And you make fun of me." He paused. "You make me crazy. You make me stupid. You make me speechless, which we all know is a hard thing to do." He smiled. "You make me want to shoot somebody sometimes." He saw her eye sparkle fade a little.

"And you love me." He watched her trying to figure it out in her head. "Which is a hard thing to do, and I can't think of anybody else for that position in my life." He watched as her eyes widened and realization flashed across her face. "You love me when nobody else does, and you do it better than anybody else could." He pulled his hands out of his pockets and Kensi could tell he had something in his hand.

"You make me so mad, and angry, and sad, and happy, and cheesy, and corny, and stupid, and foolish, and... And I love that about you." He got down on one knee. Kensi's eyes widened. "You are my home, and my heart, and my everything. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you. And wake up next to you everyday for the rest of our lives. I want your smile to be the first thing I see in the morning and the last thing I see at night. And I want to make little mutant ninja assassins someday. And I want you. As my wife. So, Fern, will you do me the honor of becoming Mrs. Kensi Marie Blye _Deeks_?" He opened his palm to reveal a diamond ring while Kensi covered her mouth with her hands in shock. She almost hyperventilated. _Deeks had just asked her to marry him._

Once she caught her breath, she removed her hands from her face and took a hold of Deeks' hands, making him stand up. "Yes." She barely managed to choke out. He smiled the biggest smile she had ever seen and slid the ring onto her finger. He took a breath of relief before he pulled her in for a kiss. It was the best kiss she had ever experienced. Filled with love and relief- from both sides- and it was theirs. They were in it for the long run. _I knew she was the one._

* * *

**I'm nervous about this chapter, so I would appreciate your thoughts.**


	21. Reactions To It All

Kensi broke the kiss when she remembered that their team was in the room. She couldn't stop smiling. _She was engaged to Deeks!_

"Awwwwwee." Nell said as she leaned her head on Eric's shoulder, effectively tearing the newly engaged couple from their trance. Deeks put his arm around Kensi's waist and smiled at their makeshift family.

"Well, Mr. Deeks, I must say, that was quite a speech." Hetty said from her place by the door.

"Who knew Deeks was such a romantic?" Sam joked.

"So you guys are okay with this?" Kensi asked, kind of shocked.

"Well, of course Kens, who do you think he asked for your hand?" Callen said from his spot next to Sam.

"Is that true?" Kensi asked as she turned to look at Deeks again. "Did you really ask for my hand?"

"Of course I did, Kensi." He said as he looked into her beautiful eyes. "I wanted to do this right." Kensi let a happy tear escape her eyes, and Deeks quickly wiped it away.

"I love you." She said as she brought a hand to his cheek.

"Of course you do. How could you not?" Deeks joked in an attempt to lighten the mood. _It worked. _Kensi punched his shoulder lightly.

"I'm trying to be serious, you big idiot."

"I know, I know. I'm sorry." He didn't sound sorry at all. But he quickly turned serious. "I love you too."

"Take good care of her." Sam warned as walked towards them and clapped Deeks on the back. "I'm happy for you guys." He whispered to Kensi as he gave her a congratulatory hug.

"Remember." Callen simply said before he joined Sam and they left tech ops.

"Remember what?" Kensi asked when he was gone.

"I'll tell you at home." He whispered to her before Nell ran up to Kensi.

"Let me see it." Nell borderline ordered as she waited for Kensi to show her the ring. Kensi held her hand out for Nell to take. Nell took one look at the ring and her eyes got wide. "Oh my god, Kensi, it's gorgeous!" Nell said as she hugged her bestfriend. She mouthed _you did good_ to Deeks before releasing Kensi. She took one last look at the ring before going back over to join Eric.

* * *

The team sat in the bull pen doing useless paperwork, but Kensi couldn't concentrate and kept zoning out, and Deeks noticed. So when Sam and Callen went out to go get lunch, he got her attention. "You okay, Fern?" He asked from his desk.

"Yes. I am, actually." She said as she looked down at her ring. This was the first time she had really looked at it. When Deeks proposed she had been too busy being surprised and happy to look at it, and she hadn't really had time since then. It was beautiful. Probably much more than he could afford.

"Do you like it?" Deeks asked when he saw her staring at it.

"I love it."

"I knew you would, it just seemed to scream _Fern__._" He saw her smile. "But I can't take all the credit."

"Hetty?" Kensi asked, though it was more of a statement than a question.

"She helped a little. But I was talking about your mom."

"My mom?"

"Yeah, I thought she'd like to know that her daughter was going to possibly be engaged to the man of your dreams: me."

"Wow. That's... so sweet."

"Well, contrary to popular belief, I do actually have a soft side." He claimed as he got up and came to lean over her desk with his arms supporting him.

"I know you do." She said before she kissed him quickly. Deeks returned to his desk and smiled at her across the room. She turned her attention back to her paperwork and waited for the guys to come back with lunch.

* * *

Kensi wiped the rest of her sandwich crumbs off of her hands but stopped when she felt something on the back of her ring. She took it off and twisted in in her fingers. There was an inscription written across the band. _I love you, Fern_

Kensi smiled. Of course he had to do that. It was a Deeks thing to do. He got her ring inscribed on the outside of the band. A reminder for her to see everyday when she washed her hands, or looked at her hands, or put her face in her hands. A constant reminder that he loved her.

She slid the ring back on her finger and went back to her paperwork. She would definitely have to thank him for that later. She knew that those four little words on her ring would mean so much to her in the hardest times.

* * *

**Okay, this one's a little short, but it's kinda sweet, right? I like it. Sometimes less is more.**


	22. Treated Like A Princess

Deeks glanced over to the passenger seat where Kensi sat looking out the window and subconsciously toying with her new engagement ring. He noticed that her fingers kept floating over the letters on the back. Kensi bit her lip and seemed to be off in thought.

"Kens?" Deeks asked. Kensi looked up at him.

"Hmm?" She hummed, still half distracted.

"Kens, are you okay?" Kensi reached her left hand over and took his right.

"Just thinking." She said as she squeezed his hand. She felt Deeks' finger graze over the inscription on her ring before he laced their fingers.

"What about?" He asked.

"Us." She answered simply

"Us?" He was honestly getting a little concerned.

"Mm-hmm." She hummed again.

"What about us?" Kensi, even through her fogged mind, heard the concern in his voice. She squeezed his hand again to reassure him.

"Just us. The future, kids, marriage." Kensi looked back out the window.

"Bad-ass Blye isn't having second thoughts is she?" He asked as he turned onto their street.

"Not for a second." She said, without even a moment of hesitation or thought.

"Good," He said before he shut the car off outside their building.

* * *

Kensi plopped down onto the couch as soon as they were inside the apartment. She watched as Deeks got a couple of beers out of the fridge and sat down next to her. She scooted closer to him, took one of the beers, and laid her head on his chest.

"Thank you."

"Something tells me you're not thanking me for the beer." Deeks remarked.

"For the ring. The inscription." She mumbled into his chest.

"No problem, Fern."

"I mean it, Deeks." She looked up into his eyes. "Thank you."

"I love you, Fern."

"I know."

"Good." They sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes with Kensi's head on Deeks' chest, just listening to his even breathing and his steady heartbeat.

"Deeks?"

"Yeah, princess?" Kensi lifted her head off of his chest and looked at him.

"What was Callen talking about today?" Deeks opened his mouth to answer her, but Kensi's phone interrupted him. She sighed and grabbed it off of the coffee table. _Mom._ "Hello?"

"How did he do it? Was it romantic?" Her mom asked.

"Mom, calm down." Kensi told her mom as she got up from the couch. She instantly regretted her decision to get up, because she missed Deeks' warm embrace. She brushed the thought off and went into the bedroom to deal with her mother.

* * *

Deeks watched as Kensi got up and walked into the bedroom. This was his chance. He got up and headed into the kitchen. He pulled out a black tablecloth and some candles. He dimmed the lights, set the table, and lit the candles. He opened the fridge and pulled out the already ready to cook lasagna that he prepared the night before, stuck it in the oven and set the timer. Then, he pulled out the single red rose from the back of the fridge and put it on Kensi's plate. He waited for the timer go off and pulled the lasagna out of the oven, hit play on the stereo -so it was playing a slow song- and poured them both glasses of wine. Then he waited by the bedroom door. He heard Kensi hang up with her mom, and seconds later she opened the bedroom door.

He pulled her into the sweetest kiss before she even had time to react. Her arms automatically went around his neck and her hands found his hair. They pulled back slowly and she stared into his eyes, noting the hint of mischief hidden behind the bright blue.

"What was that?" She managed to breathe out.

"That, my friend, or should I say, my fiance, was the best kiss of your life." Deeks answered teasingly.

"Oh, I don't know. I've had better." Kensi teased back. Then the music hit her. "Deeks?"

"Yeah, princess?"

"What's with the music?"

"Follow me and find out." He took her hand and led her out to the kitchen. She took a breath when she saw the set up. "Princess, your feast." Deeks joked.

"Deeks, what is this?" Kensi asked nervously.

"Dinner." He answered simply.

"It's not just dinner, is it? I mean, why would you go through all this trouble if it were just a dinner?"

"Because you're worth it. You deserve to be treated like a princess." He said, as if it were no big deal. Kensi raised her eyebrow and silently pried at him for an answer. But she didn't find anything._  
_

"I'm not a princess." She told him pointedly.

"You rule the castle of my heart, Fern. You can be known as Princess Fern, the fairest and the toughest of them all." He might have been joking, but there was definitely some truth to his statement and Kensi knew it.

"What's for dinner?" Kensi asked, not-so-subtly changing the subject.

"I'm glad you asked. For the princess this evening, the chef has prepared a special lasagna with just a hint of basil and secret sauce. Secret recipe." He said, as he took her plate, placed the rose back on the table, and served her a slice of the warm lasagna.

"Really? It's a secret? So I can't get the recipe?" Kensi pretended to pout,she pushed her bottom lip out and gave Deeks her best puppy eyes.

"Well, under one condition." Deeks responded as they took their seats at the table.

"And what would that be?" Kensi asked playfully.

"You have to marry the chef."

"Already working on that." Kensi said seriously. Deeks looked up into her eyes and she smiled.

* * *

_"Yes, Mom, it was very romantic. It was big, and personal, and beautiful, and just... perfect."_

_"How did he do it?"_

_"He played a very cruel and unusual trick on me."_

_"How did he do that, dear?"_

_"He scared me. He made me think something was wrong. He made me worry about him. About us." Kensi paused. "And then, it turns out that he was just proposing. He-"_

_"Just proposing?!" Her mom interrupted._

_"No, Mom, that's not what I meant. He just had me thinking that we were in a bad situation, and I was so relieved when it was something that... amazing. __He makes me happy, Mom." Kensi admitted._

_"Good, you need someone like that in your life."_

_"I know..." _

_"Don't close him out, Kensi. Don't let yourself push him away when things get bad. I don't want you to regret doing something like that."_

* * *

Kensi and Deeks stared into each other's eyes for a moment. They didn't need words to communicate -although they could be helpful, sometimes.

"You look beautiful." Deeks said suddenly. Kensi looked down at her plate awkwardly. She didn't know how to respond to that. Of course she knew that she looked good, but she didn't think beautiful would be the word to describe her at the moment. Especially when her hair was in a very poorly made bun, Deeks' sweatshirt on, and the pair of shorts that she had ruined when they painted.

"Thanks." She mumbled. Deeks moved his hand so it covered hers on the table. She looked up into his eyes and he messed with the band on her ring finger. He thought about how it meant so much more than a piece of expensive metal with some gems in it. He thought about how it told every guy that she would come to meet that she was taken. And that she was his and she wasn't afraid to show it.

She noticed him toying with her ring and squeezed his palm. "It's beautiful." She gestured to the ring. "But I think my favorite part of it is the band. That's definitely my favorite. And original."

"I do try." He said cockily as he gave her that sideways grin that always gets him into so much trouble, but that she couldn't resist. Kensi leaned across the table to give him a kiss. He used his free hand to cup her cheek and deepened the kiss. She pulled her hand free from his to wrap her arms around his neck as she shifted from her seat to his.

His hands instinctively found her back, where he rested his palms as she continued to kiss him. She lifted her leg and set it down on the other side of his thighs, so she was effectively straddling him. Deeks' whole body leaned into the kiss, making enough space between Deeks' back and the chair for Kensi to hook her legs around his waist.

Deeks let his hands travel down to the hem of his stolen sweatshirt that Kensi had claimed as her own. She felt him lightly tug on the fabric and pulled it over her head before she reclaimed his mouth with her own.


	23. Remember

**Caution: Emotional Rollercoaster**

* * *

Kensi shifted her head from Deeks' chest to his shoulder. She looked up to his eyes and smiled. _He was so cute when he was sleeping. _His nose was doing that twitchy thing again. She leaned up and kissed his nose, and the twitching stopped for a minute and his lips curved up in a subconscious smile.

His eyes fluttered open slowly. And she found herself staring into his vivid blues. "Hey, beautiful." He said as he woke up.

"Hey." She whispered back. She leaned in and kissed his lips lightly.

"What was that for?" He asked sleepily.

"No reason. I just thought you looked cute when you were sleeping."

"So you felt the need to wake me up?" He joked groggily. "You forget that even I need my beauty sleep."

"Shut up." Kensi lightly slapped his chest. "You're not as beautiful as you think."

"But you admit I'm beautiful."

"Touche." Kensi agreed, blushing.

"You're cute when you blush." Deeks said, reaching his hand up to brush a few strands away from her face.

"Shut up."

"But, it's true."

"I don't care if it's true or not, don't call me cute."

"You're cute when you're bossy." He said, grinning.

"Deeks!"

"What?"

"Stop it!" She couldn't help but smile when she said this.

"Stop what?" He said, giving her his best innocent look.

"Calling me that."

"What calling you cute? I only speak the truth."

"Okay, well then, _Honest Abe,_ what did Callen mean today?" Deeks sighed. He knew she wouldn't let that go.

"Nothing for you to worry about."

"What was it?" She asked, just a little bit more demanding.

"He, uh, was just reminding me of a conversation we had."

"What conversation?"

"It was nothing. Just him trying to intimidate me."

"What conversation?" She asked again.

"Just the conversation from the day he found out about us."

"Oh.."

"I told you it was nothing."

"Um, sorry?" Kensi offered, trying to make up for prying.

"I told you it was nothing. He was just protecting you."

"I'm not sure if I should be happy that he wants to protect me, or insulted that he doesn't think I would be able to handle it myself."

"Oh, no, he knows very well that you can handle yourself. He just made it clear he wouldn't mind helping dispose of the body."

"That's good to know. Could come in handy one day." Kensi teased. She laid her head back on his shoulder, listening to the beating of his heart. She felt his hand begin to play with her hair and she allowed herself to be lulled to sleep by it.

* * *

Kensi woke up to Deeks talking in his sleep again. She looked at the clock; 2:47 AM. She sighed and watched his face for any sign as to what he was dreaming about. His nose twitched once or twice, but nothing else. She laid her head back down and waited for him to say something else.

"I do.." He whispered. Kensi smiled, and allowed herself to fall back to sleep, but it wasn't under any circumstances a pleasant dream. _At all._

* * *

_Kensi woke up and found the bed empty. She figured Deeks was out surfing. She showered and went to grab a change of clothes. She opened the closet door and... Where were Deeks' clothes? She searched in a frenzy, opening all the dresser drawers. Nothing. She ran into the living room. All the photos were gone. _

_She saw something she dreaded on the counter. THE NOTE. She picked it up with shaky hands and read it:_

_I just can't do this. I'm sorry. -Deeks._

_"No! No, No, No!" Kensi sobbed as she collapsed on the kitchen floor. "No. GOD NO!" She sobbed and hugged her knees. "No. This can't be happening! No. God no..." She thought he was the one. The one who would never do this to her._

* * *

Kensi jerked awake and sat up in bed. She couldn't breathe. She put her head in her hands. She didn't even notice Deeks wake up. She just sobbed into her hands.

"Kensi, what's wrong?" Deeks asked worriedly. Kensi's breath hitched when she heard his voice. She looked up from her hands to see Deeks trying to comfort her. When she saw him, she threw herself into his arms and cried heavily as she buried her head into his chest.

"Kensi? What's wrong?" He tried again, as he rubbed her back and kissed her head. "Kens?"

"I woke up and-" She sobbed, trying to catch her breath.

"And what, Kens?"

"You- you were-" She dug her hands deeper into his shirt. "You were- g-go-o-one."

"Shh.. Kensi.. I'm not going anywhere." He held her as tight as he could. "I'm not gonna leave." She pulled him as close as humanly possible and just held him to her. She had to know he was real. "I promise, I'm not going anywhere. Ever." He assured.

"You- you can't promise that." She cried into his shirt.

"Yes I can. Because no matter what happens, you're my home, Kensi. And I always have to come home." Deeks heard Monty's nails against the bedroom door and a second later, the door opened. He jumped up on the bed and nudged Kensi's leg with his nose. He licked her hand on Deeks' back and she couldn't help but let a sad smile escape her lips.

"I love you." Deeks whispered into her hair. "And I'm not going anywhere." Monty whined. "Correction: We're not going anywhere. Because we love you, Kensi."

"I love you too." Kensi choked out.

"I'm not going anywhere. I promise." Deeks kept assuring. Kensi sniffled. "And have I ever broken a promise to you?"

"N-no."

"Exactly. Plus, what would Monty do without his mommy?" Kensi let out a laugh as she released Deeks and wiped at her eyes. "I mean it Kens. I'm in it for the long run." He said as he pushed her hair back out of her face.

* * *

**Emotional enough for you?**


	24. Hold On

**So sorry for the delay. But at least it's longer than usual.**

* * *

He held her through the night. When she finally fell asleep, he stayed awake and held her. He wasn't letting go. _Never._ He knew that in the morning his body would protest to his decision to stay awake and hold her, but he wasn't letting go. He was going to hold on -forever, if that's what she needed.

When she finally woke up around ten, she felt his strong arms holding her. And when she felt him kiss her forehead, she knew. She knew that he really was here forever. She felt his hand drawing circles in her back, and she felt his arms keeping her as close to him as possible. _It was sweet._

And when he noticed she was awake, he just kissed her lips. He didn't say anything. He didn't need to.

"Did you stay awake all night?" She asked in barely a whisper. He just slightly nodded and pressed his lips back to her forehead. "You didn't have to do that." She stated.

"I know. I wanted to."

"Why?" He didn't have an answer to that. He just knew that he felt the need to ward off the nightmares, and if staying awake to whisper in her ear and whisper his love to her while she slept would work, he would do it. He just couldn't find a way to put those thoughts into words.

So, he kissed her again lightly on the lips. When he pulled back, she saw the look in his eyes. He was looking at her the same way he had when she had told Jack that she was in love with Deeks. He was looking at her as if she was his own priceless possession. _No, she was his priceless possession._

"Deeks, I love you." She whispered, barely audible. It was such an intimate moment. Deeks kissed her forehead again. She noticed that he was doing that a lot. It was almost like he was trying to get her brain to recognize that he was here to stay.

"I love you too." He paused. "Have since the day we met." Kensi smiled. She leaned her head up to kiss him, when she saw the clock.

"Deeks, we're late!" She said, shocked. She tried to jump out of bed, but Deeks' arms wrapped around her frame restrained her from doing so. "Deeks, come on! We have to go."

"Oh, no you don't princess. Hetty will understand."

"Deeks, she's gonna be livid."

"If she were worried, we would have already gotten calls." He tried to assure her.

"Deeks, we still have to go to work." She urged.

"No, I'm sure by now, they have gotten the idea that we're taking the day off."

"Deeks, I want to go to work. Maybe... get my mind off things."

"Oh." He immediately released her from his hold and his face fell as he got up. He quickly grabbed some clothes and went into the bathroom to shower.

* * *

_Meanwhile in OSP..._

"Kensi and Deeks still not here?" G asked as he returned from the gym.

"Nope." Sam answered simply as he continued to fill out his most recent case report.

"Probably up all night celebrating."

"Ugh. G! Not an image I wanted in my head!" Sam whined.

"Sorry. Just stating the obvious."

* * *

Kensi realized her mistake too late and watched Deeks disappear into the bathroom. Why did she always have to say the wrong thing? Why did it always come off the wrong way? She decided to make a pot of coffee and get changed while she waited for Deeks to get out of the shower.

He emerged from the bedroom fully clothed. He barely acknowledged her as he got himself his own cup of coffee. Kensi took her chance, knowing she might not have another, to wrap her arms around him from behind. "I love you." She said quietly.

Deeks smiled at the gesture. Kensi was never one for the touchy-feely thing. "I love you too." He said as he raised his mug to take a sip.

"I'm sorry." She said simply as she tightened her grip on his waist. He put his mug down, turned in her arms, and took her hands in his own.

"What would you have to be sorry about?" He asked.

"I didn't mean get my mind off the engagement. That's not what I meant. I meant... I just don't want to- It's just... I-"

He reached his hands up to cup her cheeks. "It's okay, Kens. I get it." He kissed her forehead and put his chin on the top of her head. "I get it, Kens."

After cherishing the moment, Kensi glanced at the clock on the microwave and pulled back. "We gotta go." She said reluctantly.

* * *

"Where have you two lovebirds been?" Callen questioned as they walked into the bull pen.

"Overslept." Deeks stated simply.

"I'll bet." Sam chuckled.

"Probably up real late last night.." Callen teased. "Wait until-"

"Mr. Callen, if you intend to maintain employment here, I suggest you do not finish that sentence." Callen gave Hetty, who appeared from nowhere, an apologetic look. "Mr. Deeks, Ms. Blye, a word." Hetty said before walking back towards her office. Kensi and Deeks shot the senior field agents a glare before following Hetty back to her office.

"Tea?" Hetty asked as she poured herself a cup.

"No thanks." Deeks said, but Kensi surprised him by replying with a, "Yes."

Hetty sat down and handed Kensi the second cup of tea.

"Thanks." Kensi said as she took it from the older woman.

"Ms. Blye, are you alright?" Hetty asked.

"I'm fine, Hetty." Deeks shot Kensi a glare at her answer. "Pretty good, actually."

"Good. Now, I bet you are both wondering why I brought you here."

"Is it about the engagement?" Kensi asked, worried that they would be split up.

"Well actually, yes." Kensi shot Deeks a concerned glance at the confirmation. "Not to worry, Ms. Blye. You two are not being separated." Kensi let out a breath of relief.

"Then what's this about?" Kensi asked.

"Ms. Blye, your father left me some letters for you, only to be received when I was sure you were with the man you were going to marry. And now that you are engaged, and I see the way you look at Mr. Deeks, I am quite sure that time has come." Kensi's eyes widened at the touchy subject of her father. Hetty opened the top drawer of her desk and pulled out an aged envelope. She slid it across the desk towards Kensi.

Kensi gently picked up the envelope and read her name on the outside in her father's familiar handwriting. "I suggest you listen to what he had to say, Ms. Blye. He was a very intelligent man. You may go if you like." Kensi nodded and slid her chair back slowly. She didn't remove her eyes from the envelope as she walked back to her desk. Luckily, the guys weren't in the bull pen, so she gingerly opened the envelope and began to read.

* * *

"Mr. Deeks, is Ms. Blye alright?" Hetty asked quietly after she was out of earshot.

"She just had a rough night."

"Ah, yes, the nightmare of her ex-fiancee. I trust you handled it well enough." Deeks wasn't even going to question how Hetty knew what Kensi had dreamed of.

"I did my best."

"Well, Mr. Deeks, it appears to have done the trick. To be honest, I am surprised she hadn't had the nightmare before now. She loves you very much, and that's what scares her. Understand that."

"I do."

"Now, Mr. Deeks, you should be saving those words for your future bride." Deeks smiled at that thought. It was silent for a moment, before Hetty spoke again. "Mr. Deeks, I have a letter for you as well."

"Me?" He asked.

"Yes, Mr. Deeks. Addressed to the man who intends to marry Kensi. If I am not mistaken, that is you. Is it not?" Hetty asked as she slid another envelope towards Deeks.

"Uh, yeah, that's me." He said as he took the letter.

* * *

**Sorry for the cliffhanger. And no, I do not intend to end this fic soon. Just for those of you who were wondering.**


	25. Baby Girl, I Hope He's Worthy

Kensi unfolded the piece of paper containing her father's handwriting and began to read.

_Baby Girl,  
I trust that Henrietta will give you this during your engagement. And if there is one thing I know, Henrietta would never allow you to marry somebody who didn't make you happy in every way. Which is good, because my baby girl should only marry somebody worthy of her love. If he makes you happy, then that is all I ask._

Kensi let a tear shed and continued reading.

_I know that you're all grown up now and you're a beautiful woman. Just as any true Blye would be. I bet you're legendary. You've obviously discovered by now that love isn't all sunshine and rainbows and butterflies. Then again, my baby girl was never naive enough to believe that. You've probably broken dozens of hearts, and even had yours broken a few times along the way. You were raised to take it like a Blye. And that's something I'm proud of, but don't forget that love can be wonderful. Love is wonderful._

Kensi smiled.

_I know you probably won't believe me, but all the fights, the crying, the sadness that comes along with the ride is something you need. You can't know what love truly is without getting hurt a little along the way. Please, Baby Girl, don't be afraid to love in fear of hurt, because love is the best feeling you'll ever have. And someday, I know you'll understand. _

_My beautiful Kensi is going to get married. I can just imagine you in a beautiful white dress, your hair perfect, and your eyes so full of love. I can imagine you crying as you say your vows. I can imagine your mother crying as you kiss your new husband. I can see that for my little girl. I want that for my little girl._

_And someday, I can see you with a small little family. I hope you're happy, Kensi, because your eyes always get the brightest sparkle when you're happy. I want you to always keep that sparkle in you. Never lose that. Ever. Because you are a good person, I just know it, and you deserve to be happy._

_And your fiancee. I would approve, whether you believe that or not. My only specifications are that he can make you smile, and laugh, and cry tears of joy, and never want to leave his side. That's what your life should be about. And I hope he gives you that._

_Baby Girl, you're not a baby anymore, but you will always be my Baby Girl. You will always be that girl who loved camping and hunting and hanging out with your father. But now, it's time for you to move on with our life and love like you have never loved before. Give him your full heart, and I promise you, if he's worth it, he would handle it with care, because he fell in love with my beautiful daughter. I love you._

_Forever, Dad__  
_

* * *

Deeks returned to the bull pen holding the letter with care. Kensi's dad had written a letter to her groom to be and he felt honored to be the recipient. He looked up from the envelope to see a tear slide down Kensi's cheek. He quickly placed his letter on his desk and went over to comfort her.

"Kens, you okay?" He asked in a whisper.

"Yeah. It's just..." Kensi put the letter down on her desk and faced Deeks. "I love you, so much." She locked her arms around his neck and buried her head in his shoulder.

"I love you too, princess." He whispered into her hair as she hugged him closer. She sniffled and he reached over to get her a tissue. He handed it to her, and she straightened up.

"Deeks, I love you."

"I love you too, Kens, but where is all this coming from?" He asked. He obviously knew the answer, but needed confirmation. Kensi handed the letter to Deeks, and he read it. By the time he was done, his own eyes were a little glassy too. "I would." Was all he said.

"Would what?" Kensi asked, confused as she quickly wiped her cheeks and straightened up.

"Handle it with care."

"You already do." She stated simply. It was true. He has her whole heart, willingly. Albeit, sometimes she hides a small part, but he always has it in his possession.

"Kens, you okay?" Callen asked as he and Sam strolled into the bull pen.

"She's better than okay, she's wonderful." Deeks answered sincerely. It wasn't the answer that Callen had been looking for, but it was the one Kensi loved and she fell even more in love with him for it.

"Good, because I wouldn't want to have to harm your fiancee here." Sam said as he gestured to Deeks by Kensi's side.

"Oh, don't try to fool yourself. We all know you would take pleasure in putting Deeks in his place." Callen retorted. "Actually, now that you mention it, I wouldn't mind much myself." Deeks quickly returned to his own desk to escape immediate reach of Callen.

"Careful guys, that's my job." Kensi warned.

"And she does a good job of keeping me grounded." Deeks chimed before they heard Eric's whistle signalling a case.


	26. Groom To Be

**_NOT_ INTENDING TO END THE STORY ANYTIME IN THE NEAR FUTURE. (FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO WERE WONDERING)**

When Kensi and Deeks walked into their apartment that night, Kensi seemed to be in a great mood.

"Babe, let's go for a walk." She said as she changed into some more comfortable clothes.

"Babe?" Deeks asked, a little surprised at her use of the term. "You never call me babe."

"It's a term of endearment." Kensi stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"But you hate when I use terms of endearment."

"No, I hate when you call me those super cheesy ones that nobody has used for decades."

"Then why do you protest so much when I call you fern?" Kensi glanced down to her ring, and let her finger run over the letters.

"I love when you call me fern." Kensi admitted sheepishly. "What do you say we go for that walk?" She tried changing the subject.

"I would love to take a walk with my favorite girl." Deeks stated. "But I have something I have to do first." He pulled the letter out of his pocket and showed it to Kensi. "From your dad. Addressed to your groom-to-be." He got up from the couch, kissed her forehead, walked back into the bedroom, and closed the door to read the letter.

* * *

Deeks sat on the bed and opened the letter. He took a deep breath and began to read.

_Groom-to-be,  
If you're reading this, then you have the great honor of marrying my daughter. That's quite an honor. As far ass I'm concerned it's one of the highest honors a man could have._

_I trust that if you are engaged to my beautiful girl, you have truly experienced happiness. Because she can light up a whole room, if you take the time to peel away the layers blocking out her light. She can be the best person when you let her be. And she can be happy, if you show her how._

_I hope you realize the value of precious gem that is my Baby Girl. She is the best person you will ever have the joy of meeting. She's a tough girl, she doesn't get fazed easily, but when she does, I expect you to be there to hold her and protect her. I expect you to treat her as you would the most valuable thing on earth because she is. But, she's also the most fragile sometimes. Actions can't stop her, but words from somebody she truly cares for can._

_You are taking on a big responsibility by becoming her husband. You are giving her what I always hoped she would have. She deserves to be happy, and if you make her happy, that is all I wish for her. Make her laugh when she is about to cry, make her smile when her world seems as if it's falling apart, and most of all, make her feel loved. Make the best of your time with her._

_Donald Blye_

Deeks put the letter down and took a deep breath. He understood what Kensi's dad meant when he said she was the best person after you took the time to get to know her. He understood what he meant when he said that Kensi was fragile when the words came from somebody she cared for. He understood how valuable Kensi was. He understood.

He got up and opened the door to the bedroom. He saw Kensi look up from the couch to see him in the doorway. He walked towards the couch, set the letter on coffee table in front of her, and kissed her sweetly, slowly, and gently.

"I love you." He whispered as he kissed her forehead and sat on the couch so she could read the letter. Kensi took the letter from the table and read her father's words.

Kensi let a tear stroll down her cheek as she finished reading it, but Deeks quickly wiped it away. She put the letter on the coffee table and hugged Deeks close. She nuzzled her head into his neck and inhaled his scent. He kissed her hair while she calmed the stampede of emotions that he knew was coursing through her.

"What do you say we go for that walk?" He whispered into her hair. Kensi just pulled back and nodded. She slowly separated herself from Deeks and went to get some sneakers and a hoodie while he grabbed Monty's leash and put it on the dog.

"Ready?" He asked when she met him at the door.

"Ready."

* * *

**Okay, I know it's a little short, but three chapters in less than three days has to count for something, right? I hope you liked it. **


	27. You're My World

Kensi held Deeks' hand as they walked in the sand. She felt the many emotions of the day taking their toll on her. She felt as though she couldn't breathe, but at the same time, she felt as if she had never been more free.

"Deeks?" She whispered, almost nervously. He slowed their already slow pace and looked at her.

"Yeah Kens?" He asked, a little concerned that today may have been too much for her.

"He would have approved." Kensi stated.

"You really think so?"

"He would have loved you." Kensi smiled quickly. "He would have wanted someone like you as a son-in-law."

"Thanks." Deeks said, not knowing what else to say. "That means a lot." They walked in silence for the next few minutes, just watching Monty chasing birds. Suddenly, Deeks stopped and sat on the sand. He pulled Kensi down with him and she sat with her back to his chest.

"Kens?" He murmured.

"Hmm?" She hummed in reply. She was obviously enjoying her current position.

"I love you." He whispered against her ear.

"I know." She said as she closed her eyes to enjoy the slight breeze that was coming off the water. She leaned back into his chest and sighed contentedly. "I love you, too."

"Well, obviously.." He joked, "I'm kinda hard to resist."

"Don't ruin the moment, Deeks." She warned.

"But it's true." He whined.

"Deeks.." She warned again.

"Fine, fine. I will behave." He said as he put his chin on her shoulder and they watched the sun set on the horizon. It was better than the movies.

* * *

Deeks unlocked the apartment that night and let Monty in. He opened the door wider and he half-carried a sleepy Kensi to the bedroom. He laid her down under the covers and kissed her forehead. He grabbed some clean boxers and went to shower.

When he came back into the bedroom, he stood in the doorway and watched her sleep. She was doing that cute snort snore thing that he loved to mock, but really loved. She turned over in her sleep and her arm went to Deeks' side of the bed. He figured she was just gonna sleep starfish style, but then her snort snore stopped. He saw her hand move up and down the sheet on his side. He saw as she opened her eyes, facing away from him, and panicked because he wasn't there. She sat up instantly, still staring at his side. He saw a tear forming in her eyes and he panicked.

"Kens?" He asked, and her eyes ripped away from his side to stare at him in the doorway. She swiped at her eyes to ensure the tear didn't fall. "You okay?"

"Yeah -I just thought that-" She stopped.

"That I left?" He asked cautiously. She nodded faintly. "I'm not going anywhere. Ever. You couldn't get me to leave you even if you wanted me to."

"I know..." She said as he pulled her into a hug and laid her head on his chest. "My heart knows that. But my mind has this absurd need to torture me, and try to make me believe that you would."

"I'm not going anywhere. I would miss you too much." Kensi just nodded into his chest. "I can't even go for a surf or to get coffee, or out to get food without thinking about you Kens." He paused and kissed her forehead. "You're my world, babe. I'm not going anywhere... I love you, Fern."

"I know. I love you too." She said as she slowly lifted her head to look him in the eyes. She leaned in and kissed his lips sweetly. She let all her gratitude for his love show in that kiss. She felt him break the kiss, only to place a soft kiss on her nose and another on her forehead.

"I'm not going anywhere. You're my whole world." He repeated as he laid her back down and let her drift back into oblivion.

* * *

Kensi slept like a rock that night, and when she woke up, he was spooning her, his arm _very tightly_ secured around her waist as he slept. His chin was secured at her shoulder and his other arm was her pillow. She knew even her darkest thoughts in the deepest pits of her mind couldn't ignore that all of this was him subconsciously protecting her. She knew that she wouldn't ever have to worry about him leaving her. _No way, no how._

* * *

**I know it's short, but I just felt like that was a good place to stop. Trust me (even though they aren't written yet) there will be longer chapters in the near future.**


	28. Get Up

Kensi gently turned in his arms to wake him. She dropped a kiss to his nose and waited. That weird twitchy thing started.

"Deeks, wake up.." She tried, but he just curled closer to her. "Deeks!" She said a little louder. He wasn't waking up, so she settled on a different tactic. She climbed on top of him, so she was hovering inches above his body. "Fine, I guess I'll just have to shower by myself." She whispered in his ear, before kissing him on the lips.

Deeks slowly blinked awake and slowly responded to the kiss. When they pulled back, he smiled up at her. "Morning.." He whispered, afraid to break the moment if he spoke to loud. He took in her beauty. Her hair was messed up, off to one side, and her t-shirt from the previous night was wrinkled. _And she never looked better.._

"Morning sleepyhead." She said, hovering over him.

"How did you sleep?" It touched Kensi that he was worried about her. She put one hand on his cheek and supported herself with the other.

"I slept really, really good." She told him honestly before she placed a kiss on his lips.

"Good, I guess that means you'll have enough energy to-"

Kensi cut him off. "Deeks.." She warned. He looked at her genuinely confused.

"To get breakfast..." He finished. "What were you thinking?" He asked, before realization hit him. "You were thinking something dirty, weren't you? Mind out of the gutter, Blye. You know, unless, of course, you wanna do whatever dirty little thing that was floating around in your head. Because I'm open to suggestions." He smirked.

"Well..." Kensi teased back, and she used her position above him as an advantage. She shifted a little closer to him so that her chest was flush against his. "I was thinking that maybe we could make things a little more interesting." She said in a seductive voice.

"Oh yeah? How?" Deeks asked, his hands shifting up to her waist.

"A little physical activity."

"And just what kind of physical activity?"

"The kind that requires a lot of endurance."

"I think I could get on board with that." Deeks said, pulling Kensi closer and quickly kissing her before it turned heated.

Kensi pulled back. "Good, get your running shoes." Kensi said as she started to crawl off of Deeks, but he pulled her back.

"Kens! That is not playing fair." He pouted.

"When have you ever known me to play fair?"

"Touché."

Kensi tried to get up again, but Deeks held her firm. "Deeks, will you let go of me?" She asked.

"Nope." He said smugly.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm planning my revenge."

"And you need-" Kensi started laughing uncontrollably as he quickly reversed their positions and began tickling her. "Deeks!" Kensi cried as he continued his assault on her sides.

"Nope, Kens, this is my revenge." He laughed as he used one of his hands to pin both of hers above her head and used the other to continue tickling her.

"Deeks!" She tried to break her hands free of his grip, but he had her stuck. "Let me go!" She commanded between giggles, but it didn't sound anywhere near as serious as she had intended it to.

"Not gonna happen, princess. This is too much fun." He used his advantage over her to lean down and quickly kiss her, but it backfired as she responded to the kiss as if it could be their last. He loosened his hold on her hands. She allowed him to weave his fingers through hers and brought her spare hand up to his messy curls. His hand ventured down to her waist and he pulled her closer.

* * *

Kensi sat on the counter in the kitchen in Deeks' shirt watching him cook. "I love your pancakes." Kensi stated as he got the eggs from the fridge.

"I know." He stated simply. "But you're gonna like this even better."

"What is it?"

"That's a surprise."

"Oh. Well can I at least have a hint?"

"Nope." He said, pulling the blueberries from the fridge as well.

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?" She asked, leaning forward, knowing full well it would give him a glimpse at her chest.

"No, Kens."

"Why not?"

"Okay, it's kinda like the cousin of one of those 'terms of endearment' that you despise so much." He answered. She didn't have time to question what that meant because Monty whined by the door. "Kens, would you mind taking him out? He hasn't been out all night."

Kensi didn't answer, she just went into their bedroom and came back out wearing a hoodie and some sweats.

* * *

"Blueberry muffins!" Kensi shouted as she walked back into the apartment and let Monty off his leash.

"You are correct, cupcake."

"I hate that nickname!" Kensi told him as she wrapped her arms around him from behind.

"Sorry, sugar." He teased.

"Ugh. That one too!"

"You are what you eat." He told her matter-of-factly.

"Touché." She said and he turned in her arms.

"How was your walk?" He asked.

"Fine. Monty decided he would try to set me up with the cute guy downstairs."

Deeks raised his eyebrows at her statement. "Oh really?"

"Yeah, he decided he would steal his laundry and I had to return it."

"And? How exactly does this mean that _my_ dog is trying to set _my _fiancee up with _someone else_?"

"Well, he may or may not have hit on me in the process."

"Well, any guy would have to be blind not to be attracted to you." Deeks stated.

"Hmm..." Kensi hummed as she thought.

"Hmm what?"

"I just thought you'd be more overprotective, that's all."

"Wait, are you saying that you _want_ me to be jealous?" Deeks teased.

"No, I just thought you would be." Kensi said as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

"Well, I'm not." He told her, and Kensi snorted. "Wanna know why?"

"Okay, I'll play along, why?"

"Because, he can look, but he can't touch, whereas I can look _and_ touch." He smirked at her and Kensi blushed.

"What makes you think you can touch?" She said, putting her coffee cup down and walking so that her chest was nearly pressed against his.

"Well, for starters, that ring on your finger is a pretty big clue." He said, allowing his hands to come to rest on her waist. "And then there's the fact that you can't seem to keep your hands off of me."

Kensi leaned up so that her mouth was next to his ear and whispered, "I don't need my hands for what I want to do to you." She whispered seductively.

"Oh, really?" He asked, eyebrows almost hidden under his hair.

"Yeah," She pulled away. "Kicking works too."

"Oh, that's just mean, Fern!" Deeks whined as she walked back towards the bedroom. He heard the timer go off, and pulled the muffins out of the oven to let them cool.

"I'm gonna go shower." Kensi paused in the bedroom doorway. "You coming?" And with that, she slid into the bedroom. Deeks shook off the oven mitts and ran after her.


End file.
